Aftershock
by xxcrossingthelinexx
Summary: Ever since Emily joined the BAU, she has been captivated by Jennifer Jarreau. JJ already has a boyfriend, but when a series of events force Emily to tell JJ how she feels, will their friendship grow into something more or will it be ruined forever?
1. Cats

JJ walked into the BAU, arms crossed over her chest as she walked out of the freezing weather of Virginia. She walked to the elevator and pushed the button for the third floor repeatedly, desperate to get to the coffee machine in the office. JJ looked down, bouncing in place as she thought about the case files that waited for her on her desk. As the doors were closing, a hand got in the middle of them, opening the doors once more.

"Oh! Sorry. Do you mind if I-" Prentiss looked up from her bag and saw JJ, just as JJ had. Emily smiled widely, "Oh hey you! How was your weekend?" JJ looked Emily over, noticing she was wearing a short sleeved shirt that was slightly too small for her, and a pair of regular blue jeans.

"What are you wearing? It's freezing outside! Jesus, woman!" JJ chuckled for a second, then went back to shivering. Emily laughed, "Well you are obviously not a 30 degree weather person." Emily grabbed her coat from under her arm and set it around JJ's shoulders, holding her close and rubbing her arm a bit.

"Oh I don't need this-" JJ said as she started to take it off. Emily held it against her and smiled warmly,

"Oh please. Just wear it til we can get to that coffee machine." JJ looked up slightly at Emily and smiled back. She nodded her head, then went back into Emily's warm hug, desperate to warm herself up.

A brief moment later, the doors of the elevator opened and they walked out together, almost sprinting to the coffee machine. JJ picked up the coffee pot and poured herself a cup, "Mmm..." JJ hummed as she watched the cup fill up. While JJ was putting the pot down, Emily secretly grabbed the coffee off of the counter and put it to her lips.

"Yum indeed." Emily said, making JJ look at her. JJ's jaw dropped and she chuckled, "Em! Come on give it back, I've been waiting for that all morning. Emily smirked from behind the cup and shook her head, taking a sip. "Mine now, blondie!" and she walked away. JJ put her hand on her hip and laughed, watching her walk away. In fact, JJ spaced out for a second watching her leave. Soon, she poured herself a cup of coffee, even though, for some reason, she felt like she didn't need it anymore.

JJ made her way to her desk, setting her bag down and looking over the files on her desk. She slowly sipped her coffee and wrote a few notes, when she felt her phone buzz. She pulled it out of the pocket of her pants and read the text she had gotten. It was from Derek: _Someone's seriously captivated by you right now ;)_

__JJ rolled her eyes and wrote back: _Stop flirting and work, Derek. _Almost immediately, she got a response: _Damn! Alright Ms. Bossy! But just so you know, I wasn't flirting. Someone else has got their eye on you._

__JJ narrowed her eyebrows, confused: _What? Who? _she wrote.

_Sorry, baby. I got work to do :P_

__She looked up from her phone slowly, glancing around the room, doing her best to look unsuspicious. Suddenly, her eyes locked with Emily's. The expression on Emily's face looked almost sad. Her eyebrows were raised slightly, and there was a certain look in her eye that made JJ feel sympathetic. JJ stuck her tongue out at Emily and smiled warmly, hoping to cheer Emily up. Emily shook her head as if she was snapping out of a dream, and smiled quickly, looking back down at her paperwork. But before JJ looked away, she saw a slight blush cover Emily's face, clearly struggling not to look up at JJ again. JJ felt her stomach flip as she tried to work that out in her head. **What was... She must just be embarrassed from spacing out. **JJ shook the thought from her head as she went back to her paperwork, finishing her notes then standing up. "Guys, let's get to the round table room. We have a case." Everyone stood up simultaneously, closing up their paperwork, then headed off.

JJ approached Emily and walked with her, "Hey, you okay, Em?" "Oh yea, I'm fine. Long night. Sergio brought in a mouse last night, thinking it was dead, he let it loose in my apartment, so that was swell. Then I had a date with some weird guy who couldn't stop talking about his grandmother in Nebraska, which I guess is cute in a sense, but as soon as he started talking about all 13 of her cats, I checked out," Emily chuckled at the incredible lie she was telling. "13?! Jesus, if I was so lonely that I needed 13 cats I would just pull the plug." "Tell me about it." They both chuckled as Emily took her seat at the table and JJ stood at the front. Garcia could be hear walking to the room from a million miles away as she strolled in, wearing a pair of 3 inch blue and green heels, perfectly matching her cool-tones outfit. "Hello my lovelies, today you have a case in Nebraska," Emily and JJ looked at each other, and in a quick moment, Emily rolled her eyes to say 'what are the chances?' and JJ replied with a shrug. "Specifically, Nebraska City, how original they are with the names." Garcia turned slightly to face the monitor as JJ walked around passing out the case files. When JJ handed hers to Emily, their hands touched for just a moment. JJ quickly moved on and didn't notice, but Emily's stomach was quickly filled with butterflies. "6 women, all between the ages of 17 and 20, were found dead in the woods, all along the same trail, except for one, Lily," a picture of 5 of the women flashed up on the screen as she spoke, but a larger picture of Lily popped up, showing pictures from before she was abducted, then pictures of the crime scene. "she was found in the parking lot at the beginning of the trail, and the ME reported that, due to the hemorrhaging on her body, it seemed that cause of death was a fall of 25 feet from a cliff over the lot. Mama mia..." Garcia whispered the last part under her breath as she looked away from the disturbing pictures on the screen.

"These women all had similar bruising and cuts, looked to be made by the same weapon." Morgan said softly. "Eh, I'm not to sure," Spencer chimed in. "Although these bruises are all located in the same place, the diameter of the bruise itself seems to be consistent on the same girl, but different between the six. It look as if he is experimenting with weapons, finding what works for him." Morgan looked at Reid, "Well then why did he hit them and cut them? The bruises look to be at different stages of healing, so these were made over the period of time that they were with the unsub. Why is the cutting significant?"

"That's what we need to find out," Hotch said. "Everyone get ready for Nebraska. Wheels up in 30." That was the cue to get up and head back home to get their away bags and meet back at the jet. While everyone else filed out, JJ's eyes were glued to the screen. Prentiss saw her and came back into the room, "Jayje?" she said as softly as she could before placing a hand on her shoulder, hoping not to frighten her. "Look at these women. They aren't even women, they're girls. Look at them Emily, look at how happy they were, they were just starting their lives." Emily closed her eyes and sighed, letting JJ's words sink in. "I know Jayje, that's why we have to go. It's out job to bring closure to those families and prevent anymore lives from being lost, by catching this guy. But in order to do that, we need you to be on top of your game. We need you to be as amazing as you are in the other cases. Can you do that for me?" JJ looked Emily in the eyes and smiled sadly, huffing, "You always know what to say, don't you Em?" Emily shrugged and pretended to sweep her shoulder. JJ laughed and wiped the tears from her face. Emily smiled warmly and wrapped her arm around JJ, "Let's go to Nebraska!" she said, pumping her fist in the air. "Let's go to Nebraska!" JJ repeated as they walked out together.


	2. A Bullet Between the Eyes

**Well that's a bummer! So I was in the middle of writing this chapter, and someone walked in so I tried to minimize it... I EXITED OUT AND LOST ALL OF WHAT I'D WRITTEN! *sigh* Well, I hope you enjoy it anyways**

* * *

The team took their seats on the jet: Morgan sitting across from Prentiss and JJ, Rossi sitting across from Reid, and Hotch standing so everyone could see him while they talked over the case. Emily leaned a little closer to JJ and softly said, "I'm gonna get some coffee, you want some?" JJ looked her right in the eyes, straight face, and said, "Emily Prentiss," Emily backed off a bit, but then JJ smiled, "You read my mind." Emily sighed thankfully and laughed, "Alright." Emily got up and poured the each of them a cup, adding a cube of sugar to JJ's and two to her own. She walked back and held out the mug to JJ before she sat down, which she gratefully took. She clasped her hands around the mug and held it in front of her face, inhaling the warm smell. "You're the best," JJ said and she took a sip. Her eyes fluttered closed as she exhaled. Emily chuckled, "Tell me something I don't know." JJ shrugged her shoulders, silently saying 'You're right' and they clanked cups.

"Damn, you guys have been _tight_ the last couple days. Somethin' going on that I should know about?" Morgan smiled his usual charming smile at his comment, but was quickly taken aback when JJ responded, "Wait... You didn't know? Emily and I are lovers," Emily laughed from behind her coffee mug. "Why? Did you uh... wanna join?" Derek looked surprisedly from JJ, who winked at him, then to Emily, who faked a kiss his way. "Uhhmmm~..." Derek was interrupted by the ecstatic voice of Penelope Garcia.

"Hello my pretties!" Everyone's attention focused on the computer screen. "Perfect timing Garcia," Morgan said as he looked at the girls, rolling his eyes. The team laughed, everyone except Hotch and Garcia, who was incredibly confused, "Wait... What's going on over there?!" Garcia pushed, digging for the latest happenings with the team. Morgan opened his mouth to respond, but Hotchner interrupted him, "They will tell you another time. What have you got for us Garcia?" The team opened their case files and focused on the content, "Okaaaay~. Well, ladies and gents, most of what you need is in your file of course, but you should also know that all 5 families of the murdered girls have been called and asked to come into the station, and should be there two to three hours after you arrive, giving you enough time to set up shop. Lily Abrams is in Shaygold Hospital, along with her parents and her older sister, Jamie. Your hotel room assignments have been sent to your tablets and the keys are waiting for you at the front desk!" Garcia concluded. "Thanks, Garcia." Hotch said, putting his case file down on the counter. "Garcia, out!" She clicked the button and shut down the camera, the team's attention now focused on their team leader, Agent Aaron Hotchner.

"Alright, JJ and Prentiss: you go visit the work places of each of the girls, find out what happened before they were abducted. Morgan and Reid, you two go to the crime scenes and look for any patterns or similarities between where the bodies were found or how they were posed," Morgan interrupted, "How about past murders? I can have Garcia send us case files of murders that had occurred on the trail before." Hotch nodded his head, "Yes, that's fine. Rossi and I will head to the station and set up, lay everything out, and start working on the profile." The rest of the team closed up their case files and put them in their bags. "We land in an hour." Aaron finished as he sat down in his seat. Everyone took out their distractions for the rest of the trip: Rossi played Solitaire on his tablet. Morgan, JJ, and Prentiss pulled out their phones and earbuds to listen to music, while Reid pulled out a stack of three books, looking confident that he could finish them all before they landed.

They each scrolled through their playlists, contemplating the appropriate music for their moods. Morgan chose Can't Hold Us by Macklemore, slightly bobbing his head to the beat as he laid his head against the wall of the plane and closed his eyes. Prentiss settled on Radioactive by Imagine Dragons, while JJ played Blue Jeans by Lana Del Rey. Emily took a glance over at JJ, who was aimlessly looking out the window. Emily usually would've thought of that as her imagination running wild like it usually did, but she lacked a certain look in her eye, that led Emily to believe that imagination was not active in her mind. She pulled out her phone and sent a message to JJ: **You okay, Jayje?** A few moments later, JJ's phone buzzed and she pulled it out, reading the text and taking a deep breath. She chewed on the inside of her lip as she thought about how to word her text. After thinking it over, she settled on a simple: **No.**

Emily: **I'm sorry. Do you mind if I ask what happened?**

A sad smile crossed JJ's face for a quick second, then was gone just as fast as she read Emily's text. _She's so polite. Usually people would just say sorry and let it go... _JJ thought.

JJ: **Will stopped by the house yesterday. I'm sure you can guess how that ended...**

Emily: **Did he hurt you again?**

JJ: **Look at my neck.**

JJ pulled the collar of her shirt down, pretending to scratch at her shoulder as Emily turned to look, like JJ said. Emily's mouth fell open and her expression became sad. She found it hard to breathe as she looked at the deep and dark bruises that formed a circle around JJ's neck.

Emily: **Next time I see him, I'm gonna put a bullet between his eyes.**

JJ: **I put my gun to his head, Em. He didn't even flinch. Letting him hurt me and take the TV was the only reason he left.**

Emily: **JJ, he knew you wouldn't shoot him. He's the father of your child. I'm not saying that you weren't strong enough to shoot him, because that's not it. He played a part in a huge chapter of your life, and you can't just push it all to the side and forget all your feelings. I couldn't do that. I wouldn't even be able to take my gun out. You're brave, JJ, and you don't deserve to be treated this way. You are my best friend and the most amazing girl I've EVER met. You're a badass chick, and you deserve better. I hope you never think otherwise.**

Tears formed in JJ's eyes as she read Emily's text, smiled more and more with each word.

JJ: **Congrats. You have caused my to ruin my makeup. Bitch. :P **

Emily looked at JJ and smiled warmly, and JJ smiled back at her. She mouthed a 'Thank you' and Emily nodded in return. She wiped her face, removing the makeup from her cheeks and went back to staring out the window, this time, Emily saw the spark in her eye again.


	3. Pretty Ladies

**Okay so I got a request from someone to make the chapters longer. I tried to make this one a little longer by combining two chapters. I would've put three chapters together, but it was too long, felt too hard to read, and I felt like it didn't go appropriately together as one chapter. Just know that I'm working on it! :) Enjoy!**

* * *

As happy as Emily was that she had cheered up JJ, even if just a little bit, she couldn't stop thinking about the bruises on her best friend's neck. She played scenarios over and over again in her head, each one different than the one before. She saw JJ holding the gun at Will, unable to keep her hand steady. _"You stupid bitch! You think you can point that gun at me and get away with it!? That's bullshit!" _she heard Will say, smacking the gun out of her hand and tackling JJ to the ground, securing his hands around her neck. JJ's face began to turn blue, she lost strength to push him away. She laid there helpless, and Emily could do nothing but watch. She tried to scream, and even though she felt herself pushing the words from her mouth, no sound came out. She tried to run at him, but she felt stuck in place, that running was getting her nowhere.

"Em? Em, wake up, we're here." JJ softly rubbed her arm, speaking low and calm so she didn't scare the sleeping woman. Emily raised her eyebrows and her eyes slowly opened, glancing around. "Mother balls," JJ dropped her head and laughed at Emily. "When did I fall asleep?" Emily's eyes widened in terror, "Oh my God, was I snoring?" Emily said, hushed. JJ shook her head and Emily let out a sigh of relief. "Come on, let's get off this damn thing." When the two of them stood, she realized they were the last two on the plane. She slightly smacked her cheeks to try and wake herself up, widening her eyes, then grabbing her bag. She followed JJ off of the plane and hopped into the black Suburban government vehicle that was waiting for them. Emily wiped her eyes then walked towards the driver's side, "I'll drive." JJ grabbed her arm from behind and turned Emily around quickly. Emily was overwhelmed by the feeling of butterflies in her stomach, as she looked JJ in the eyes. "So you can fall asleep at the wheel? I don't think so girlie. I'm takin' over!" She laughed and hopped into the driver's seat, firing up the engine. Emily walked around the back of the car slowly, trying to gather her thoughts. _What the hell was that? I thought she was gonna... and I wanted to... Oh my gosh Emily, get a hold of yourself! _She took a deep breath before climbing into the car, herself, then driving away.

After a long 20 minute drive, they arrived at the hotel, having a chauffeur park their car, then walking to the front door with their bags. When they approached the doors, a man held one of the giant glass doors open for them. JJ turned to Emily and shrugged her shoulders and smiled, then continued. She looked at the young man holding the door open. His light brown eyes, windswept brown hair, and defined jaw made JJ melt. "Thank you," she said softly and seductively. He smiled softly and said, "My pleasure." Emily rolled her eyes from behind them and pushed JJ through the door. "You cougar!" Emily said once they got out of ear-shot of the boy. JJ's jaw dropped, "Wh-What?! I wasn't-" Emily raised her eyebrows to say 'how stupid do you think I am?' JJ bit her lip and blushed a deep red. "Let's just check in," Emily laughed. They quickly signed in, grabbing their room key from the desk clerk, then moved up the elevator to the 10th floor. The rolled their bags down the hall and Emily unlocked the door, holding it open so JJ could follow in after her. "I'm just gonna change real quick, maybe look like I'm actually a professional." JJ started unbuttoning her white dress top. After a moment, Emily realized she was watching JJ change. She took one of her bags to the bathroom and unloaded her stuff. She leaned on the counter and looked at herself in the reflection. _Why was I watching that? That's not even the problem, I've seen her change before? What was different? _JJ stood in the doorway, and Emily looked in the eyes of her reflection. "Can you zip me up?" A concerned look crossed JJ's face as she noticed Emily's sad expression, "Em? Are you okay?" Emily turned around slowly and looked at JJ for a second before quickly walking to JJ, wrapping her arms around her. Her hands slid smoothly across her back, her dress still waiting to be zipped. "E-Em?" JJ wrapped her arms around Emily, "I'm so sorry, Jayje. I'm so sorry he did this to you." JJ tightened her grip around Emily, burying her face into Emily's chest, crying softly. JJ held Emily so close that she could feel Emily's heartbeat. "Nobody deserves to be treated like that. Especially not someone as great as you. You are the most amazing person I know, Jennifer," Emily's words began to sink in, knowing that Emily was really serious whenever she called her Jennifer. "And I just... I wish there was something I could do." Emily slide her hands up JJ's back, sending shivers through JJ's body, ran them softly over her neck and rested her hands on JJ's cheeks. They looked each other in the eyes for a moment, and Emily wiped the tears from Jennifer's cheeks with her thumbs. "I'm sorry. I just... I couldn't stop thinking about it on the plane and I just felt terrible not being able to say anything. But I didn't want to say anything in front of the team, you know? That's you're business and I'm-" JJ laid a finger over Emily's lips and smiled sadly. "Thank you, Emily. Really. But right now, I'm not worried about me, I'm worried about Henry. What if he sees Will when he hurts me? Em, he will never forget that. Never." Her eyes began to fill with fear at the thought of her child living with the same pain she did. "JJ I need you to listen to me, okay? I am going to do everything... _everything_ in my power to keep you and Henry safe. I will do whatever it takes to make sure Henry does not have to live with that pain. You have to believe me when I say I'm here, and no matter what happens, I will never stop protecting you two. I will never leave. Nothing that you or Will does will _ever _scare me away. Okay?" In that moment, JJ felt more loved than ever before. She finally felt like she had someone in the world who cared for her and loved her the way everyone should be loved: deeply and full-heartedly. Tears poured endlessly, trickling down JJ's face as her heart seemed to fill a void, an emptiness, that had not been touched since December 24th, 1982. "Are you going to be okay to work on the case?" JJ took a deep breath and smiled, "Ready for action." She winked at Emily and they walked out the door together.

JJ sat the six case files on her lap while Emily drove, opening the top case and reading aloud. "Alright, our first victim was Hannah Clement, 17 years old, worked at..." Emily looked over at JJ and saw her staring at the page, "What? What is it?" Jennifer sadly looked up at her partner, "Emily she worked at a strip club." Emily narrowed her eyes to express a combination of anger and shock. "Wait, what? She was only 17!" she ran her fingers through her black hair, sighing. "11834 Tanner Avenue. Kenny's Toys." JJ punched the address into the GPS of the vehicle and read over the profile softly as the car gave directions to Emily. " Has two younger sisters, went to Harbrook High School. She had a 3.9 GPA, straight A student. This girl had the world in the palm of her hands, why was she a stripper?" JJ quickly pulled down the passenger visor and checked her makeup in the mirror, folding it back up a few seconds later. "Look at the rest of the girls, see what they all had in common." JJ quickly opened each case file, scanning the picture, work place and high school career. "All the victims were about 5'6", had blonde hair, A average students... and they all worked at strip clubs." JJ closed the files and rubbed her eyes, "Girls are so confusing. Sometimes, this job makes me realize how lucky I am to have a son." The two of them laughed softly as they pulled into the first stop. They climbed out and walked to the door, "Here we go!" JJ said sarcastically. Emily sighed, "Here we go..."

The second the door opened, the pounding music filled their ears. JJ walked ahead, looking around for someone who worked there, while Emily followed behind keeping her eyes focused on JJ's heels. "Excuse me," JJ said when she found an employee. The two women flashed their badges, "We're with the FBI, we need to ask you a few questions about Hannah Clement." The girl shrugged her shoulders, "Yea sure, but if you're looking for her, she hasn't shown up in a few weeks, and I don't know where she is." Emily looked up, "She's dead." Her answer was so blunt that it took a moment for her answer to register with the woman. "Oh... Oh my god! Okay, yea, come sit." She led the agents to a nearby table and the two of them sat down. "I didn't know Hannah very well, but Annie was her best friend, do you want me to get her instead?" JJ smiled, "That would be great, thank you." The girl nodded sadly and left to find the other girl. JJ ran her hands through her hair, fluffing it up a bit as she looked around the room. When she turned to her right, she noticed Emily picking at her nails. "Hey! What's wrong?" She shouted over the music. "Huh? Nothing! I'm fine!" Emily flashed a quick smile then went back to picking her nails. A surprised smile crossed JJ's face as she realized that Emily had never been to a strip club before. "You've never been to a strip club!? Emily!" Emily's head shot up as she shushed JJ. "Oh my god. Em. Not even for a party or _anything!?_" Emily looked around the room, shaking her head due to a loss of words, "Why... Why would you go to a strip club for a party if you're a woman! I mean, if you're a lesbian, sure! But I mean..." JJ squinted her eyes seductively and said, "How do you know I'm not gay, Prentiss?" Emily tilted her head, "Because you have a _son_, Jareau." "Touché." A different worker approached their table, her sandy blonde hair tied up into a ponytail and her bright blue eyes lined with dark makeup. "What happened to Hannah?" The agents looked at each other, telepathically trying to decide what to say. Emily stood and put a hand on the girl's shoulder, "The last night that she was working, she was taken. She was killed by her abducter." Annie slapped her hand over her mouth as she began to cry from shock. She sat into the chair, slumping slightly. "Annie, we just need to know what happened the night she was taken. Was she acting differently, did anyone take particular interest in her...?" JJ's voice trailed off, implying that they were looking for anything of that nature. "Umm, it was a pretty normal night. A group of guys came in and they all got dances from Hannah, but other than that..." Emily shook her head, cutting her off, "This man would've been alone. He probably would've been wearing a hat, looked skittish, maybe he didn't even speak." The girls brows came together as she remembered, "There was a guy in here that was like that. He was probably... 20? No, he must've been over 21 because he ordered a drink. But there's no way he was over 25." They nodded, "What else id he do? What else made him stand out to you or strike you as odd?"

"He kept making... romantic advances toward her. He came in with roses. He walked right to Hannah and gave them to her, then paid her for a dance. But when they were standing, he tried to hold her hand, brushed her hair behind her ear. It was weird, it was like they were in a relationship or something." Emily leaned over and put her mouth just a few centimeters away from JJ's ear, raising the hairs on the back of JJ's neck, "He probably took her because she rejected his advances." Emily pulled away and JJ nodded. Emily was unable to see how red JJ had become when she pulled away, quickly turning her attention back to Annie. "Annie, you have helped us so much." Annie responded to JJ, "Just catch the bastard. Hannah was a good girl. She was practically taking care of her sisters since her mom is so depressed. She can't even take care of herself. I don't know what's going to happen to them." Annie looked at Prentiss and saw her picking her nails. "How long have you known you are a lesbian?" Emily raised her head slowly, then pointed to herself, "Wait, me?" Annie raised her eyebrows _duhh_ and nodded at Emily. Emily smiled widely, "Oh no, I'm not-"

"Hannah had trouble the first time she came in too. She kept her head low, never looked at any of the girls... Just like what you're doing." Annie stood up. "Look, I don't care how gay you are, just find him." JJ nodded, "We will," and Annie walked into the back.

As they walked across the parking lot to their car, Emily was tense, hoping JJ wouldn't bring up Annie's comment. "So Emily..." JJ started. "Oh Jesus..." Emily mumbled to herself. "We have five more strip clubs to go to. You gonna survive?" Emily rolled her eyes and threw her arms around, "Oh lord, Jayje, let it go!" Jennifer laughed loudly, "I just want to make sure you won't be too uncomfortable surrounded by all those pretty ladies... pretty NAKED ladies!" Emily walked to the driver's side and opened the door, "Oh come off it, Jareau," She said across the vehicle.


	4. Corona

**Let me just explain briefly before you start reading: There are two sections, ****Emily**** and ****JJ****. These two paragraphs are what each is doing but it takes place at the same time, make sense? I know you want longer chapters, but I don't think it flows nicely. Enjoy!**

* * *

The women finished visiting the rest of the strip clubs, and Emily had managed to get accused of being gay by three more girls. They drove straight back to the hotel, ready for a drink, then to go to parked their car and walked to the hotel bar, JJ ordered a Corona and Emily ordered a shot of whiskey. The two of them sat in silence as they drank, Emily doing her very best to avoid eye contact with JJ in order to avoid talking about all the "gay" comments she had received that day. JJ stood from her stool and pointed over her shoulder, "I'm uhh... I'm gonna go back up to the room."

"Oh. Is everything ok?" Emily asked. "Yeah yea, I'm just really tired. I'm gonna finish this in the room and go to sleep. "Oh... alright. I'll see you up there later, then." JJ smiled and walked out f the bar.

**EMILY**

Emily downed her shot and ordered two more, doing her best to drink away her feelings. She was so confused about what all the girls had said that day, along with how she reacted when JJ would get close to her. She'd never felt like this before... about anyone. She felt her face flush when JJ walked in, she got butterflies whenever she felt JJ touch her, even if it was just a bump on the shoulder. The two shots disappeared, and two more were ordered. She thought about the possibility of being gay, but she quickly shook the thought away. _I've never been attracted to girls. NEVER. Why would I start now? Well... JJ is gorgeous. No, Emily! _Another shot was taken. _She is your best friend and work partner. No matter how gorgeous you think she is, it will never work. Does she feel the same way? _The second shot trickled down her throat, and she waved her hand in the air, signaling the bartender. He walked over and leaned against the counter in front of her. "What can I get for ya?" He said kindly, smiling. "I need more shots." Emily said, the words slurred out of her mouth. "Umm, you can have one more, but I don't feel comfortable giving you more than that." She said apologetically. Emily slammed her hand down on the counter, "What!? Do you know who I am? Do you know what I do!? I'm an FBI agent! I fuckin' protect you people, and I'm repaid by being told by a twenty-some year old that I can only have one more shot!?" She found focusing on the man in front of her difficult, squinting her eyes. "Ma'am, I appreciate what you do for us, but you've already had 6, I don't think you want to do your job with a hangover tomorrow. If you want one more, you can have it. You can order a beer, but after that, I'm gonna have to ask you to leave." Emily's jaw dropped in rage, but she quickly composed herself, "I will take the shot and a Corona, then I'll get outta here." The man nodded, "Coming right up," happy that she hadn't fought too hard. He brought back the shot and opened up the beer for her as she downed it, setting it in front of her. "What happened?" Emily looked at him from behind the beer bottle, setting it down. "What do you mean?" "People only fight for alcohol when something bad happened or they have a lot on their mind. So which one is it?" Emily sighed. "Well... It's hard to explain. Basically, I was accused by four strippers that I'm gay, and I don't know whether or not to believe it." The bartender raised his eyebrows, nodding his head, "Alright... There's part of the story. What else?" Emily looked at the man sideways. "You ever thought about being a profiler?" The man laughed and shook his head. "Well, all those women also accused me of having feelings for my partner. They saw the way I was avoiding eye contact and biting my nails and they suspected... But I think there is a possibility that it might be true." The bartender smiled. "Well then go get her! The only way you'll know for sure is if you go make a move!" Emily smiled, "You know what? You're right! Can you do me a favor and walk me to the elevator?" The man nodded and walked around the bar, holding out his arm for Emily to grab onto. She stumbled out of her chair, but managed to find her footing with his help. They slowly walked to the elevator, Emily concentrating hard on the ground in front of her so she wouldn't stumble. The elevator doors opened and he helped her in, then got out, holding the doors open with his arm. "I'm Jason by the way." Emily saluted him, "It's been real, Jacob." She pushed his arm off of the door. "Wait, what's your name?" He said as the doors began to close. "Emily!" she shouted back before the doors shut between them. Emily stumbled out of the elevator on the tenth floor and walked down the hall to their room. She saw the spilt Corona outside their room, so she pulled out her gun. For being as drunk as she was, it was impressive how alert Emily became, quickly pulling her room key from her bag. She slid it into the slot slowly to unlock it. She put her hand on the handle and quickly opened the door, running in shouting, "Jennif-" She stopped, horrified.

**JJ**

JJ walked out of the bar, Corona in hand as she headed toward the elevator. She felt a hand on her shoulder and, assuming it was Emily, said, "You want to join me?" She giggled but stopped when she heard the man's voice say, "Yes." She turned around and saw the young man from before, behind her. She whipped around and quickly headed to the elevator. He smirked, following after her, he jumped through the elevator doors as they were closing, then reached behind JJ to hit the 'Door Close' button, never breaking eye contact with her. "What are you doing?" JJ stabbed at him. "Just taking you to your room ma'am." He smirked and she moved to the center of the elevator. "What do you want?" JJ said quietly, still backing away from him. "You." He walked up to her and pushed her against the wall of the elevator by her hips. He holds his mouth in front of hers for just a moment before he connects their lips. She throws her arms around his neck, pulling him into her, sliding her tongue between his lips and playing with his tongue. After a while it became hard to breathe and he broke the kiss. JJ bit his lip as he pulled away. He got down on his knees in front of her and lifted her shirt up, kissing above her pants and the rest of her stomach. JJ gasped softly, gripping the safety bar of the elevator as she bit her lip. Suddenly, the doors opened behind them, and they both jumped up. JJ realized that this was her floor. She put her head down, slightly ashamed. She walked out of the elevator and turned to wave at him, "Bye," she mumbled as she walked away from the elevator to her room. She set her Corona down and got the room key out of her bag. When she opened the door, the boy came up behind her and pushed her inside, accidentally knocking over her drink, kissing her deeply. In a matter of minutes, the room was hot. The bellboy had quickly removed JJ's top and pants, and she had removed his shirt. He kissed from her neck down her chest, sending chills down JJ's spine. She ran her fingers through his hair, pulling him closer to her. Just then, the door swung open and Emily came bursting through. "Jennif-" She hollered before they mad eye contact. They both were horrified. The boy stood up quickly, "Shit," he mumbled under his breath. Emily went back to her drunk state and stumbled in, walking straight to the boy. "Okay. I'm going to give you ten seconds before I blow a hole through your dick." She pointed the gun at his crotch. JJ stepped in front of her, putting her hands on Emily's shoulders, trying to make eye contact, "Emily! Emily please! You're drunk you need to-" Emily's gaze was stuck on the boy. "1, 2, 3, 4,..." she counted quickly. The kid picked up his shirt and threw it on before running past the two of them. "Crazy bitch!" He said to Emily as he walked by her and out the door. Emily reached her arm behind her and closed the door. "Emily why did you do that?" JJ pleaded. "JJ he's like... 12! Do you even know his name?" Emily was swinging her gun around, and tears formed in JJ's eyes. "Em. Emily please just give me the gun and we can talk." JJ reached for it, but Emily held it out of her reach. "No! This is mine!" JJ grabbed Emily's arms and softly begged, "Please... please, Emily." Emily saw the fear in her eyes, then looked at the bruises. She had scared JJ half to death. She was doing exactly what Will would do to her. Emily threw the gun to the side and hugged JJ tight. "I... I'm so sorry, Jayje. I didn't mean to scare you." JJ began to feel hot as Emily ran her hands over her bare back, wearing nothing but her lacy black panties that matched her black bra. JJ gripped Emily's shirt to hold her close, then she moved her head up to Emily's neck. JJ laid a soft kiss on Emily's neck but continued to get more and more vigorous. "J-Jayje! W-What are you-" Emily bit her lip and tilted her head up and away from JJ, making room for her mouth to touch more skin. JJ bite Emily's neck, making Emily snap up and look JJ in the eyes. "I-I'm sorry I didn't mean-" Emily grabbed JJ's hips and pushed her roughly against the wall, grabbing her wrists and pinning them above her head. She laid a deep kiss on JJ, not even stopping to breathe. She forced her tongue into JJ's mouth, and as hard as JJ fought back, the tables were never turned. JJ got to the point when she couldn't breathe, forced to break the kiss, but Emily didn't stop. This was what she had been longing for, and she was finally getting it, she wasn't about to let the opportunity slip through her fingers. She desperately wanted to be rough with JJ, but she pulled away, lightly brushing her fingers over the bruises around JJ's neck. JJ put her hand over Emily's and pulled it away softly. She smiled warmly, "It's okay, Emily." Emily leaned down to JJ's neck slowly, licking from her collar bone to her jaw. JJ gasped and grabbed Emily's shirt again, practically pulling Em on top of her. JJ was straddling Emily's thigh as Emily began to kiss JJ's neck a little more roughly.

There was a knock at the door. At first, Emily and JJ didn't even hear it, but then someone knocked again, louder this time. Emily jerked up and mumbled, "Shit..." JJ ran to her bed and threw on a shirt, while Emily, still fully dressed answered the door. Will was standing in the doorway with Henry by his side.

* * *

**Okay! So I'm not amazing at the lovey-dovey scenes, I just struggle with writing it, and I'm not sure why haha. I hope you enjoyed it, I hope the ending caught you at least a little bit off guard! You can always message me and let me know what you think, what you want to see, even if you have an idea for something I should put into a future chapter! Let me know! 3**


	5. Broken

**Alright! I know ya'll wanted longer chapters so here ya go! 3,000 words! I actually think this fits together quite nicely! If you have any suggestions, feel free to let me know because I'm always interested in what you have to say! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Emily's brows narrowed as she glared at the cruel man standing in her and JJ's doorway. "What are you doing here Will?" she whispered harshly. "I'm here to see Jennifer." he replied. "We both know that now is not the time, Will." "What are you talking about?" Will stabbed. "You're drunk." Will's eyes widened with anger. "What!? You don't know-" Emily interrupted, "I can smell it on your breath, Will!" Will blinked repeatedly and his breathing became huffed and frustrated. Emily turned and looked at JJ, "Jennifer, stay in the room." She looked up and started to ask her why, but Emily stopped her. "Do not come out of the room." Emily stepped close to Will, forcing him to back-step as Emily exited the room and was careful to close the door behind her. She kneeled down in front of him and turned her attention to little Henry, smiling happily.

"Hey buddy! Do you remember me?" Henry smiled and nodded enthusiastically. "Do you think you can do me a _really _big favor?" Henry tilted his head and shrugged his shoulders, not saying a word. "Do you think you can go hang out with Uncle Derek and Spencer for me?" Henry's face lit up when she said Spencer. Reid was Henry's godfather, so he spent a lot of time with Henry, they were thick as thieves. Emily grabbed him under the arms and sat him on her hip, walking him down the hall. She knocked on the door, readjusting Henry on her hip while they waited. Derek opened the door and his face immediately changed, "Emily? What is-" Emily barged in, pushing past Morgan. "Reid!" she hollered. He came out of the bathroom and he smiled brightly, "Henry!" Henry practically flew out of Emily's arms, reaching for Spencer. Reid rushed over and grabbed him, hugging him tightly. "Hey kiddo! How's it going?" Henry brushed his long hair out of his face, "Good," he mumbled happily. Morgan came over and joined them, "High-five, little man!" Derek held his hand up and Henry slapped it with his own. "Alright!" he ruffled Henry's hair and both of the men looked at Emily. "Why is he here, Em?" Derek said in a soft voice, obviously concerned. Emily sighed, "Will is here." The guys looked at each other, not knowing what kind of trouble that meant. "Why," Reid asked. "Don't worry, I'm going to get rid of him. Derek, can you please put on a shirt and just... be ready to help? If he gets out of control I won't be able to hold him back alone." Derek squinted, "Out of control?" Emily looked Morgan in the eyes, "He's drunk." She turned and walked out the door, and Derek quickly scrambled to throw his shirt on and put his gun into his belt.

Emily approached Will, standing between him and the door. "What do you want?" Will's face grew red with anger, "It's her weekend to have Henry!" Emily crossed her arms over her chest, "What? You have something better to do than spend time with your own son?" Will's jaw dropped, "What!? That's not what I said! But she can't just throw the kid on me and expect me to drop all my shit!" Emily's eyes widened, "Will! You know her job requires her to travel! You're based in Virginia so you're always home. What is she supposed to do?" Will threw his arms in the air and looked around as if he was searching for answers, "Take him with her!?" Emily looked at Will like he was an idiot and laughed, "To crime scenes!? Murder scenes!? Will, he's 3!" Emily began to raise her arm to point him away from the door, but Will grabbed her wrist and twisted it, making Emily gasp in pain. "Why am I even talking to you!?" He snatched the key from her pocket, slid it into the door lock and opened the door. Then, letting go of Emily's wrist, he quickly scurried inside and closed the door behind him, locking Emily out.

JJ whipped around when she heard the door slam. "W-Will? W-Where's Henry?" Will slowly waltzed across the room. "He's with Dr. Know-It-All after your bitch girlfriend took him away from me!" JJ dropped her head slightly, avoiding eye contact with him, "I'm s-sure she didn't mean to... she didn't mean anything by it." Will chuckled, "Oh yea? Huh. Well, I came to drop him off with you. It's your fuckin' weekend, you need to take care of him, you can't just dump him on me because you need to go to work, Jennifer!" JJ tucked her hair behind her ear and mumbled, "I don't think that's a good idea." Will was furious. He stormed over to Jennifer, "What did you say?" he was only an inch away from her face, trying to force eye contact. "What did you just say!?" He screamed before shoving her roughly against the wall behind her. JJ slammed up against it, hitting the back of her head on a picture that was hanging, breaking the glass. She yelled as she fell to the ground.

Emily pounded on the door, "Hold on, Jayje! I'm coming!" she screamed. Derek bolted out of his room, running to Emily. "Em! Are you okay?" He kneeled by her side and helped her sit upright. "Help JJ! Help her!" Morgan hurriedly said, "Emily I can't break down the door! They're made so people-" Emily looked Morgan right in the eyes, a worried look on her face, "Derek, I don't care how you get in there, just help her!" Derek thought quietly to himself for a moment, then got up, "I will be right back!" He sprinted to the emergency exit, taking the stairs to the floor below him to get to Rossi and Hotch's room. Emily pounded on the door again, "Hang in there JJ!"

JJ grabbed the back of her head with her hand, struggling to stand up, "I-I'm sorry." Will grabbed the collar of her shirt and clenched it tightly in his hand, "Oh you're sorry now? No no no! You made the mistake, now learn from it!" In one swift move, Will let go of JJ and smacked her hard across the face with his other hand. JJ fell hard onto the ground, trying her best to crawl away from him. Tears streamed from her eyes as she cried out for help. "Shut up!" Will screamed and kicked the toe of his boot into JJ's stomach, knocking her over, gasping for air. JJ started to curl up, but Will kicked her stomach again, this time moving her lightweight body quite a ways from the force. JJ felt a striking pain in her chest when she tried to breathe, and she knew immediately that Will had just broken a rib or two. She grabbed at her side and cried. "Do you want more!?" Will screamed at her. JJ shook her head violently and Will said, "Then stop crying!" JJ nodded and wiped her eyes, then bit the inside of her cheek, holding herself from crying. Will sighed deeply and turned to look out the window, rubbing his temples with one hand. "You know, this wouldn't happen if you would just keep your mouth shut." JJ quietly stood and walked towards the door while Will spoke, "If you didn't argue with everything and whine and complain... This wouldn't be an issue. I know what you two were doing in here before I showed up. I know you were fucking her brains out! And you know how I know that? Because you're a stupid... little... wh-" The floor squeaked underneath JJ's foot, and Will spun around. JJ bolted towards the door, Will quickly approaching behind her. JJ put her hand on the handle and managed to turn it before Will grabbed her ankle and pulled her off of her feet. JJ held onto the handle and the door opened just a crack before JJ lost her grip and got pulled back by Will. JJ stared at the crack in the door, praying that someone would stick their foot through. Praying that someone would stop it from closing. The door was just about to close, and JJ screamed, hoping someone would look up and realize she was in trouble.

Emily struck her hand through the crack, stopping the door. Just then, Morgan burst through the Emergency Exit door. "It's open!" Emily pushed the door open and Morgan quickly followed in behind her. The two of them drew their guns and walked in cautiously. They turned into the bedroom and saw Will strangling JJ. His hand was gripped tightly around JJ's neck, while his other hand pointed a gun at the two agents. "Why are you fighting for her!?" All she does is cause pain! She's a whore and we all know it!" Will pointed the gun directly at Emily now, "I know what you two were doing. For so long now, I knew that she was cheating on me, but I couldn't figure out who it was! But now... Oh I got you now!" Emily put her gun down, "Are you kidding me? You're the father of her kid, and you think she'd cheat on you? And you really think she'd cheat on you with _me!? _Oh please. Damn, you're just as stupid as you look!" Emily smirked. "What!?" Will's grip loosened on JJ for just a second, but she seized the opportunity. JJ threw her foot up and kicked the bottom of Will's jaw, sending him back a few steps. JJ ran to Emily as Will regained his footing. Misfiring, Will shot Emily in the shoulder before Morgan shot Will in the arm. "No!" JJ screamed as Emily wailed in pain. Will dropped his gun and screamed with rage. Morgan hustled to Will and pushed him onto the ground. Morgan kneeled on him and punched Will across the face a few times before JJ screamed, "No! Don't hurt him!" Morgan stopped and looked at JJ. He saw all the pain in her eyes, he saw her fighting to hold tears back because Will had told her not to cry. He regained control of himself and hoisted Will up, slamming him against the wall with his hands behind his back as he cuffed him. "You are one lousy twisted son of a bitch, you know that?" Derek said before shoving him out of the bedroom and out of the room.

Emily laid down on her back and breathed deeply, trying to focus on anything but the pain. JJ leaned over her and was looking Emily over frantically, "Emily! Em are you okay!? I'm so sorry, this is all my fault! If I hadn't said anything he wouldn't have hurt me and you wouldn't have... Oh Emily." JJ looked at the wound, blood staining the carpet beneath Emily. "J-JJ it's okay." Emily struggled, but managed to raise her arm and place her hand on JJ's cheek, smiling warmly. "I-I'm sorry I couldn't... couldn't get to him before he h-hurt you." JJ nuzzled her face into Emily's hand, then kissing it softly. JJ took off her shirt and held it over the bullet hole in Emily's shoulder, pushing on it lightly, causing Emily to wince. "I'm sorry. I have to keep the pressure on it." JJ whispered. Emily looked over JJ's worried face and mumbled, "JJ. Are you okay?" JJ nodded, "Yes, Emily. I'm okay."

The paramedics ran into the room, gently lifting her onto a gurney and wheeling her into the elevator, then down to the ambulance. JJ filled them in as they rode down in the elevator, telling them how Emily was trying to protect her but got shot in the process. JJ, the paramedics and Emily loaded into the ambulance and started off to the hospital. "Emily, I'm going to call Spence, okay?" Emily nodded and JJ grabbed Emily's hand, holding it tightly as she dialed Spencer's number with her free hand. **"JJ! Are you okay!? What happened!?" **"Yea, I'm fine Spence. Will... Will shot Emily in the shoulder and... and we're on our way to the hospital," JJ began to cry as she watched the paramedics poke and prod at the open wound, making Emily squeeze JJ's hand tightly. "It's okay, Emily. I'm here. Just keep squeezing." She turned her attention back to the phone, "Look, Spence I need you to tell Henry that you guys are going to have a boy's night. You, Henry and Morgan. Order him chocolate ice cream from room service, I'll pay you back when we Emily is let out." Reid nodded and wrote everything down on a pad of paper. "Oh, and one more thing... Do you have a pen?" **"Yea I do." **JJ paused and finally mumbled, "Just... Just keep him awake until I call okay?" **"Yea. Umm... Okay JJ, sure." **"Thank you, Spencer." JJ hung up the phone as they pulled into the hospital. She hopped out the back before the men pushed out the gurney. JJ clasped Emily's hand and spoke to her the whole way when they wheeled Emily into the operating room for surgery. When they reached the doors, a man came out of nowhere and stopped JJ in her tracks. "Ma'am, we can't let you go in." JJ tried to look over his shoulder to see into the operating room, "No it's okay, I'm with her." He put a hand on her shoulder and made her focus her attention on him. "Ma'am!" JJ looked him in the eyes. "The bullet didn't hit anything critical. We just need to remove it and patch it up, she will be done in an hour. As soon as she's out, we will bring you into her room, okay?" JJ looked at the doors once more before nodding and turning. The doctor retreated into the operating room and began surgery on Emily.

JJ walked through the halls, tightly gripping her chest. She hadn't even noticed the pain after Emily had been shot because she was so focused on Emily. Her eyes began to fill with tears as she began to blame herself for Emily's injury. She approached the counter and got the attention of one of the women, "Excuse me? I was um... hurt and I think I might have a broken rib. Can you please get someone to check this out for me?" The nurse nodded and picked up the phone, dialing one of the doctors and telling him to come pick JJ up, explaining that she thought she had broken a rib. The doctor quickly came around the corner and introduced himself to JJ, "Hi JJ, I'm Dr. Bradford, will you follow me please?" JJ nodded and followed him to the closest available room. She laid down on the table while her pressed against her chest. JJ gripped the paper on the table tightly to keep from crying out too loudly, indicating to the doctor that she had in fact broken a rib. "Why don't you follow me to the x-ray room so we can take a look at the damage." Dr. Bradford helped sit JJ up and helped her walk to the room, where he quickly took a scan of her chest. He showed JJ the x-ray of the two broken ribs on the left side of her chest. "You must've been hit with a very serious force to have broken two ribs. May I ask what happened." JJ bit her lip and quickly thought of a lie, "Well I was getting out of my car and tripped. My chest it the curb just right, so I figured, I was here anyways, I might as well get it checked out while I wait." The doctor raised his eyebrows, "Oh, you're here for someone else?" JJ sighed and looked at her feet, "My umm... my best friend was shot in the shoulder and I rode here with her." He placed his hand gently on her shoulder and smiled. "She will be okay. She's lucky to have someone like you." JJ smiled for a split second, then her look of shame returned. "Well there's not much I can do for you, other than give you some pain killers and wrap it up so you don't move as much." JJ rested her hands on her hips and nodded, "That's be great, thanks." He smiled again, "Okay I'm just going to go get that and I'll be right back." He left the room and JJ pulled out her cell phone. **9:47 **she read off of her phone, flipping it open and dialing Spencer's number. After a few rings, he picked up.

**"Hey JJ. How are you doing?" **"Emily's in surgery and I have a couple broken ribs, but other than that... Did Henry get his ice cream?" **"Yep! And He's wrestling with Morgan right now because he doesn't want to go to sleep haha." **JJ laughed, "Oh great. Will you put my little man on the phone please?" **"Sure Jayje." **JJ heard Spencer calling for Henry, hearing the rustle as the phone was handed to Henry, **"Hello?" **he said softly. "Hey buddy! Are you having a good time with Derek and Spencer?" **"Yeah. They got me ice cream!" **"Ice cream!? Wow, what a treat! Well you got your ice cream, and now it's time for bed buddy, okay?" **"Okay mommy." **Tears streamed down JJ's face as she heard Derek talking to henry while tucking him into bed. **"I'm in bed, mommy." **"That's my man. Ready for your story?" **"Yeah." **"Okay. Once there was a baby star. He live up near the sun. And evry night at bedtime that baby star wanted to have fun. He would shine and shine, and fall and shoot and twinkle oh so bright. And he said, 'Mommy, I'll run away if you make me say good-night.' And then his mommy kissed his sparkly nose and said, 'No matter where you go, no matter where you are, no matter how big you grow and even if you stray far, I'll love you forever, 'cause you'll always be my baby star.'" She heard henry yawn on the other side of the phone and then he mumbled, "**Goodnight, mommy." **She sighed, "Goodnight, Henry. I love you." **"I love you too, mommy." **The call ended and JJ turned off her phone.


	6. This Should Be Interesting

**I am soooo sorry for not updating for a while. I have been going through more than a lot for the past week or so, and I haven't been able to work on this chapter for a while! However, it is done now, and it is pretty darn long! I struggle terribly with intimate scenes, so if you are like "wow... this sucks" I apologize! But just be honest wth me haha. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Emily opened her eyes to see someone sitting in a chair next to her bed, lying their head next to her leg. Her blonde hair laid like a curtain, covering a small portion of her neck, but mostly the empty part of the bed behind her. Her slim hands rested loosely in Emily's, but their fingers were intertwined. Emily smiled softly as she looked at the clock, realizing that she had been out of surgery for two hours, and JJ had come in after she fell asleep, yet she had stayed. Emily shifted her body slightly, trying to sit herself up a bit. She grunted at the pain in her shoulder, even after she had been given pain killers. JJ woke up and became as alert as if she had never fallen asleep. She looked into Emily's dark brown eyes, worry behind her pale blues, and softly said, "H-Hi. How are you feeling?" She chuckled slightly at the ridiculousness of her question. "Well that's a stupid thing to ask. Of course you're feeling pretty shitty, I mean, you were shot. And you just came out of surgery so you can't exactly be comforta-" Emily smiled softly and laughed at Jennifer. "Jayje I'm fine." A smile of relief crossed JJ's face. "Just need some more pain killers. I'll be outta here in an hour." The smile faded from her face as she realized that Emily was saying she thought she would be released. "Em. You were _shot_. They're not just gonna give you pain killers and send you on your way." Emily straightened herself up some more, her expression became solid and serious. "What the hell does that mean?" JJ's jaw dropped in awe of the woman's stupidity. "A bullet, shot by _my _ex-husband went into your _shoulder,_ Emily! You think they're just going to let you walk out of here? You think _I'm _gonna let you walk out of here?" Emily bit the inside of her lip. Finally breaking the silence, she said, "Where's Derek?" JJ sighed, "He's out in the waiti-" "Can you please get him?" Emily interrupted. Before JJ answered, Emily ran her fingers through her hair and turned her attention away from JJ, picking up her phone off of the bedside stand. JJ defeatedly slapped her hands on her thighs, running her hands on them before standing up, "Sure." She walked out silently, and a few minutes later, a worried-looking Derek Morgan took her place.

Emily raised her head when he came in and smiled, "Hey." Derek sat in the chair next to the bed and grabbed Emily's hand in both of his. "How are you feeling?" Emily maneuvered her fingers around one of Derek's thumbs and squeezed it reassuringly, "I'm fine, Derek, really." The look of worry didn't leave his face, but he dropped his head, "I wasn't fast enough. If I had shot him sooner, that son of a bitch wouldn't have put a bullet in your arm." Sadness crossed Emily's face, "No, Derek, no. You think a bullet in the shoulder hurt? Let's remember, I had a stake stabbed into my chest." Emily laughed at her own joke, but Derek didn't even look up. "I was too late then, too." Emily's heart sank in her chest as she realized all the pain Derek had suffered just trying to protect her. Emily slowly leaned over, placing her hand on Derek's cheek. She fought back the urge to squirm from the pain as she tilted Derek's face up to look her in the eyes. "Derek, it's not your fault." He opened his mouth to say something, but Emily quickly placed her hand over his mouth and smiled warmly, "Derek, all of these things happened because of my stupid decisions. You couldn't have done anything more. Don't forget that if you _hadn't _been there, in either of those situations, I would be dead." Emily rubbed her thumb softly on his cheek and he sighed. Eventually, he nodded and stood up and kissed her forehead, "You feel better, Baby girl." He began to walk away, put Emily tightened the grip on his hand. He stopped and turned to look at her, "Yes?" Emily bit her lip thinking **shit, I shouldn't have done that. Now I have to tell him. Well, this'll be interesting. **"I... I have to tell you something." Derek raised an eyebrow and sat back down in the chair, "Okay?" Emily hesitated for a moment, but then decided to spit it out, "I kissed JJ!" Her eyes widened with terror as she realized what she just shouted, burying her face into her hands. "Holy shit..." she cursed under her breath. Derek sat silent for a moment, then chuckled, "Okay...? And?" Emily rolled her eyes, knowing that she now had to give Derek all or nothing, "I mean... I kissed her. I kissed her _hard_, Derek. I've never kissed a girl before! Let alone my best friend who I work with who was about _this_ close to naked!" Emily sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "I seriously need to work on thinking about what I say before I say it." Derek chuckled and put his hand on her head, "Emily, it's ok!" "No, Derek, it's not! I was drunk. _She _was drunk! I took advantage of her." Derek shook his head, "Emily, that's called living in the moment and seizing the opportunity. Did you enjoy it?" Emily blushed and ran her fingers through her hair again, breaking eye contact with Derek, too ashamed to say to his face that she did enjoy kissing JJ. She couldn't remember a time when a kiss was as amazing as _that_ one. "We were drunk, Derek. What if she regrets it? What if she hates me for it?" This time, Morgan was the one to cup Emily's cheek in his hand, You know there's only one way to find out, Prentiss." She sighed deeply and nodded her head, giving a slight smile to her partner. He stood and kissed her forehead once more before leaving her room, turning and saying, "Hey, I love you, Emily, and I'm here if you need me." She nodded her head and he left the room.

Emily pressed the power button on her phone, but her screen never lit up. She pressed it a few more times before concluding that it was dead. She sat there for a moment in silence, with only her thoughts. **Derek's right: I need to talk to JJ about what happened. But what if she... No. She's your best friend. The least she can do is give you a straight forward answer. But wait... Do ****_I _****want this? Of course I do. Jayje is perfect. **Emily looked around the room, pondering her options. She saw her bag of clothes sitting in the corner, so she detached herself from the various machines she was hooked up to, and stood up out of bed. She grabbed her bag from the corner and went into the bathroom. She struggled for a few minutes to put of her clothes with only one arm available to use, but she eventually got it all figured out, deciding to save the coat for later. She properly wrapped her arm up in the sling again and exited the restroom. She grabbed her cell phone off of the table and walked out of her hospital room, doing her best to look as unsuspicious as possible. She took the elevator to the first floor and walked out the door to the street. Emily stood at the corner until she saw a taxi, then, putting two fingers of her uninjured arm into her mouth, she whistled, flagging down the taxi. He pulled over in front of her and she climbed in. "Where to, ma'am?" he asked politely. "65573 Taylor Avenue, please." She sat back and breathed deeply. **And the adventure begins.**

Emily handed the driver money through the passenger window of the car before he drove down the street. Emily walked through the hotel and up to their room, knocking quietly on the door. After a minute, no one came. She knocked louder and still no one answered. Prentiss became anxious and worried when JJ didn't come so she pulled out her key from her purse and unlocked the door, grabbed the doorknob and turned it. The door creaked open slowly, and Emily looked in at the dark and quiet hallway. She pulled out her gun. She stepped in quietly and turned on the light to the hallway, illuminating the rest of the room. "JJ?" she called. No answer. "Jayje, you here?" She heard what sounded like running in the next room, Emily pointed her gun as she heard the quick footsteps continue towards the doorway. Emily laid her finger on the trigger ready to pull, "Emily!? What the fuck are you doing!?" Emily sighed and lowered her gun. JJ quickly tied the belt of the robe around her waist and walked over to Emily. "What the hell are you doing out of the hospital?" JJ crossed her arms over her chest. "They let me go," Emily shrugged. JJ narrowed her eyes, "You got out of _surgery_ four hours ago." Emily's body tensed up as she looked into JJ's eyes. "We have to talk about last night." JJ stopped breathing for a moment, "What about it?" She turned from Emily and walked to the mini fridge in the corner of the room. "You know _exactly _what." Emily followed closely after her. JJ spun around quickly, making Emily step back, "It was a mistake, Emily. You need to let it go." Emily stepped closer to JJ, shaking her head. "No, JJ. I won't let it go." JJ turned back around and grabbed the miniature bottles of liquor from the fridge, setting them on the counter. Emily tilted her head while JJ opened up one of the bottles in front of her, pouring the contents steadily into a small glass. Emily spoke softly, "Tell me you didn't feel something too." JJ slowly set down the empty bottle and gripped the glass tightly in her hand. She lifted it a little ways off of the counter and swirled it lightly. Without turning to face Emily, JJ muttered, "I didn't feel anything." She shot back the alcohol in her glass and opened, then poured, another. "Look me into my eyes and say that." JJ lifted the glass to her lips once again, this time letting the booze trickle down her throat. She swallowed but still refused to turn around. "Turn around... and tell me." JJ turned around and opened her mouth, but then she caught eye contact with Emily. JJ melted when she looked at Emily, seeing only sincerity, warmth and safety in her eyes. "I... I can't." Emily's look softened even more, making it hard for JJ to breathe. "You can't what, Jayje?" JJ bit her lip softly, "I can't tell you that... that I didn't..." Emily closed her eyes and smiled softly. She looked JJ in the eyes again and said, "Ok." She lifted her hand to JJ's cheek and cupped in gently in her hand, "It's ok, JJ. I don't understand this either." She brushed her light blonde hair back behind her ear and lowered her hand again. "I just... I don't want to start something that will... that will hurt me." Emily placed her hand on JJ's hip and pushed her back gently against the counter, "I won't hurt you, Jennifer." Emily smirked, "Unless you ask for it."

Emily lowered her head and kissed JJ's neck. Instantly, a shock ran through her body, quivering at Emily's delicate touch. She moaned softly, using one hand on the counter to hold herself steady, while the other ran through Emily's long black hair. Emily's hand trailed down JJ's side until she reached the belt of the robe that was wrapped around JJ. She slipped her hand under it, and pulling out softly, the tie came undone and the robe opened slightly. She slid her hand through the crack of the robe, running her fingertips lightly over JJ's skin. JJ moaned at Emily's touch and Emily giggled. "D-Don't laugh," JJ stumbled to say. "I would never laugh at you," Emily whispered under her kisses against JJ. JJ untangled her hand from Emily's hair and ran it down to Emily's shoulder. She pushed Emily back off of her, then stopped. Emily wiped her mouth, "S-Sorry. I didn't mean to get carried away." JJ smiled then pushed Emily around so she was now the one leaning on the counter. "You just need to learn how to share." She winked at Emily, causing her to turn a deep red before JJ kissed her. A tender warmth filled Emily up when their lips touched, but she turned hot as the kissing became more and more intense. JJ began to push her tongue against Emily's lips, begging for her to open, and Emily willingly complied. JJ wrapped her arms around Emily's waist, roughly pulling her close to her own body as she moved her tongue into Emily's mouth and played with her tongue. Emily moaned as she was thrust against JJ's body, putting her hand behind JJ's head, pulling them even closer together. JJ moved her hands to Emily's chest as she began to unbutton her top. She moved her kisses down Emily's neck and down to her chest, following closely behind her hands. Emily bit her lip as she watched JJ slide down her body, wanting nothing more than to fell JJ's lips all over. JJ licked along the top of Emily's pants and Emily whimpered loudly, then moaning. She stopped and stood back up to look Emily in the eyes, "I won't be able to take this off with that cast on," she tugged playfully at Emily's shirt. "Are you going to be okay if I..." JJ moved her hands to the strap of Emily's cast. Emily, at a loss for breath and words, just nodded her head, so JJ un strapped it and gently lowered Emily's arm. Emily shut her eyes and bit the inside of her cheek to hold back the sound of her pain. "I'm sorry," JJ mumbled.

She set the cast onto the counter behind them and slowly slid Emily's shirt off of her shoulders. JJ's eyes focused on the wound on Emily's shoulder, running her fingers softly over it, "This... This is my fault." Emily pushed past the pain as she lifted both arms to cup Jennifer's face in her hands, "No, Jayje. This? This is Will's fault. You had _nothing _to do with this. Okay?" Emily kissed JJ softly before smiling softly. JJ returned the smile, then lowered her face to Emily's shoulder, laying light kisses around the bandages on her shoulder. Emily slowly lifted her arms to JJ's shoulders as she slipped the robe off of JJ. She stood back up and the two looked each other in the eyes for a moment, before Emily quickly glanced at Jennifer's mouth and slightly licked her lower lip before biting it. JJ closed the space between their lips, speaking softly before kissing her, "Emily?" "Y-Yes?" she struggled to hold herself back from kissing JJ. "I um... I think I-" JJ was interrupted by a knock at the door. JJ quickly backed away from Emily, her eyes wide with fear. Emily slammed her fist down on the counter with anger, walking towards the door. JJ quickly reached out and grabbed Emily's arm, holding her back. "No! D-Don't answer it, Em." Emily brought JJ's soft hand to her lips and kissed it gently. "He's gone, JJ. It will be okay." She walked away, letting JJ's hand slide out of her own. Another set of knocks came from the other side of the door. "I'm coming!" Emily shouted angrily. Emily opened the door, "What do you-" Emily was stopped mid-sentence when she saw Derek Morgan standing in the doorway.

"Emily!?" Emily moved her lips, but was at a loss for words. She crossed her arms over her chest, covering herself as best as she could. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in the hospita-" Derek caught a glimpse of JJ in the back and smirked before he chuckled. "Go get em girl!" Emily's eyes widened as she blushed deeply, "Oh my god, Derek! Get out of here!" "Alright. But you guys HAVE A GOOD TIME!" Derek shouted so that JJ could hear him. Emily slapped her forehead with the palm of her hand, shaking her head, "Goodnight, Derek." She shut the door before Derek could respond, leaning against the door. "Well... Work should be interesting tomorrow." The two of them sighed.

* * *

**Well... That's that! Hope you liked it! As usual, if you have any comments or suggestions, PM me or feel free to write a review! I would really appreciate the feedback so I know how I can make the story better for ya'll!**


	7. Too Much Sugar

**Alright! Sorry it took so long! But, this chapter is pretty long. It moves a little slow, but give it a chance. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Emily groaned as her phone began to buzz on the nightstand. rolling over, she blindly scanned her hand over the nightstand until she found her phone, grabbing it and hitting the 'Off' button. She yawned and rubbed her eyes, making a soft squeak noise at the end of her yawn. She sat up in bed and pulled the covers off of her legs, instantly covered in goosebumps. "JJ. Jayje wake up," Emily whispered softly. When she walked to JJ's bed, she realized that, missing from the bed, was JJ. Emily narrowed her eyebrows in confusion, "Jayje?" she said, louder this time, but still no answer. She looked around the room and realized that her purse, phone, and shoes were gone, and the shower walls were wet. JJ had already left.

Emily ran the hand of her uninjured arm through her hair as she began to cry. **She hates me. She really hates me. **Emily walked into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror as she turned on the sink. **God, how could you be so stupid? Both times you kissed her, she had to down alcohol just to deal with it. She only said what she said last night because she felt bad, then she had to drink so she could get through it. **Emily ran her hand under the faucet and splashed her face with warm water. **Damn, if Derek hadn't walked in...** Emily wiped her face with the washcloth to the right of the sink and turned on the hot water for the shower.

A few minutes passed as Emily quietly took a quick shower, Emily wasn't thinking, wasn't saying her thoughts out loud. She focused on the water and protecting her injury. Emily began to cry again as she struggled to wrap the towel around her body and tuck the corner inside to hold it on. **If JJ were here, she would help me. No she wouldn't! Look at what position you put her in last night. Yeah, but she's still my friend, right? **Emily's thoughts silently battled in her head as she got dressed for the day, throwing on minimal makeup, and grabbing her phone and bag before heading out the door. She walked downstairs, through the lobby, and had the desk clerk call her a taxi.

As she stood at the doors waiting, Derek exited the elevator. Seeing Emily standing alone, he walked over to her.

"Emily!" he shouted. Emily turned her head, and when she spotted Derek, she quickly focused her attention back outside. "Good mornin', sunshine! How was your evening?" Emily shook her head and chuckled angrily, "Fuck off, Derek." she said sternly, looking him right in the eye. Derek smiled and threw his hands into the air, "Whoa! Looks like _someone_ didn't get a lot of sleep last night!" he winked. "Come on, let's get to the car." Emily didn't move. She didn't even flinch. Derek raised his eyebrows. "Emily? Let's. Go." Emily rolled her eyes, "I'm fine, I'm getting a cab." "But we have a ca-" Emily whipped around angrily, "Derek! I am fine! I am taking a cab!" Derek reached out a hand to lay on her shoulder, but Emily lifted her arm quickly, slapping it away. "Just go, Derek." Morgan stared at her for a moment, confused. "Okay." He nodded and walked out the door to the government SUV that had pulled up, handing the chauffeur a few bucks, then driving off. Emily rubbed her temples as sighed. Suddenly, a hand grabbed Emily's shoulder and she jumped. The desk clerk was smiling back at her, "So sorry, miss, but your cab is here." Emily looked out the front and chuckled, "Ok, thank you." Emily walked out and to the cab.

A bellboy opened the door for her, she turned to get in, and as she looked up to say 'thank you', she realized it was the bell boy from the night they arrived. Emily glared at him while he smiled back, "How's your friend doing?" Emily smirked back, "Wouldn't you like to know?" The bellboy moved in front of her and leaned forward, laying a hand the the cab behind her, "You really think she moved on from me to you?" he raised an eyebrow. "How did you-" Emily started. "Oh, sweetie, it's written all over your face. I haven't seen you take your eyes off of her when she's around." Emily pursed her lips angrily. "At least I don't have to wear an ugly ass uniform and a stupid hat." Emily slid away from him and into the cab seat. The boy, who's name tag said Scott, lowered him self down, bending over slightly so he could see into the cab. Leaning one hand on the body of the car, and gripping the door of the taxi with the other, he spat, "Well at least girls don't have to get drunk before they sleep with me." Scott smirked, feeling rather proud of his comment and the reaction he got from Emily. Standing up, he shut the door, and waved to Emily as they drove away.

Emily stormed angrily through the door of the precinct, marching back to the conference room where the team had set up their stuff. "Prentiss, what are you doing here?" Hotch said as he came into the room behind her. "This is work isn't it?" Emily said, setting her bag on the table. "Yes, but you are supposed to be in the hospital. The doctor's didn't clear you fo-" "Hotch!" Emily shouted, still without turning to look at him, "I am fine, okay? I have the drugs, I can still do my job." Hotch lifted his head slightly, "Obviously not." Emily turned to look at him, "And what does that mean?" "Emily, something is obviously bothering you, and if you aren't going to have a god attitude, you're going to throw everyone else off their game. I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Emily looked at him for a moment before she sighed in defeat, "Look, I'm sorry. Long night, rough morning. I'll just get some coffee into my system and I'll be fine." Hotch tilted his head, still unconvinced. "Hotch, there are five dead girls and others in danger. If I can't be in the field, I can at least be of some help here. If later you still think I need to leave, I will go. No arguments." Hotch nodded, "Okay." Emily sighed with relief and turned back to her briefcase, pulling out the case file and opening it up.

She ran her fingers lightly over the pictures of the girls, her emotion changed from anger to sorrow as she thought about how young these girls were and how much life they still had ahead of them. Emily snapped back to reality when her phone buzzed in her pocket. She pulled it out of her pocket and saw on the screen: _iMessage: Derek Morgan._ She sighed and unlocked her phone: _We need to talk, Em._Emily rolled her eyes, then bit her lip as she contemplated what to say back. _No we don't_**. **She watched as the message sent and anxiously waited for Morgan's response. _You know we do, Emily._ Emily tapped the side of her phone for a second before she responded: _Fine. Come to the conference room. There's no one else in here._A few moments later, Derek strolled through the door, closing it quietly behind him.

"Emily, what happened to you this morning?" Emily turned to face him as she lifted herself onto the table, sitting on the edge. "What do you mean 'what happened'? _You _happened!" Derek raised an eyebrow and lifted his hands up to the side. He shrugged, "Emily, _what _are you talkin' about?" She looked at him with an appalled expression on her face. "Seriously, Derek? You can't think of anything you that would make me angry?" "Do you mean when I came to the door last night and told you two to have fun?" Emily nodded, "You ruined that night, Derek! She freaked out and took a shower! Didn't even tell me when she got out, just turned out all the lights and went to bed. When I woke up this morning, she was already gone! She had showered and left before my alarm even went off!" Tears began to form in Emily's eyes. She lifted her head to hold back the tears. "Everything was perfect. Everything was going great, and then you..." Emily trailed off. Derek walked over to Emily and cupped her face in his hands. "Emily, I'm so sorry. You have to know that ruining your night was _not _my intention," Emily averted her eyes from his, "Okay?" Emily didn't look back at him, but she nodded. "Really, Emily. You know how much I care about you, and you know I just want you to be happy. You're my best friend and I would never intentionally fuck up something amazing that you have. Do you believe me?" Emily looked at him and gave him a small half-smile, "Yeah, I know you wouldn't," Derek smiled with relief. "I just... JJ leaving this morning before I even... What if she hates me, Derek?" Morgan shook his head. "Emily, you are the best thing she's had in a long time. You protected her from Will, you care about Henry so much, and you've always got her back. She can't overlook that, but she is probably very confused right now." Emily wrapped her arm around Derek's neck, doing her best to hug him. Derek smiled and wrapped his arm around her uninjured side, gripping her tightly and lifting her up and off the table as if she weighed nothing. "Thank you." Emily smiled. Derek nodded back, "Now let's catch this son of a bitch who hurt these girls, alright?" Emily smiled, "Let's get some coffee first, or I just might rip someone's head off. Be right back." She left the room but turned back as she walked away, "The usual?" She shouted to Derek. He nodded and she continued away to the coffee machine.

Emily pulled out two mugs and poured slowly. She was looking around in the cupboards for packets of sugar, when she saw someone moving quickly out of the corner of her eye. She looked over and saw JJ nearly flying through the office as she walked to the conference room. She watched as JJ handed Derek a file and said something to him. Derek nodded, but then rested his hand on her shoulder. JJ became closed off and shook her head, saying something angrily before she left. Emily dropped her head and looked back at the coffee, finding the sugar packets hidden just to the right of the coffee maker in a small woven basket. She poured a half of a packet into Derek's cup, then two full packets into her own. Setting the little wooden stir sticks into each cup, she made her way back to the conference room.

"Thanks," Derek said as Emily handed him his cup of coffee. Derek and Emily stirred their coffee silently before Emily spoke up, "So... What did JJ have to say?" Derek pointed his chin to the file on the table, "She just dropped by a new case file. Apparently a new girl was found this morning." Emily sighed, "Damn." "We gotta catch this guy. He's killed six girls in four weeks, and he seems to be escalating quickly." Morgan took a sip of his coffee and nearly spit it back into the cup. "Oh god, that's not mine." Emily laughed, "Oops!" They switched cups and Morgan took another sip, "Yes. Much better." Emily took a sip of hers and set it down on the table, "This guy has no cooling off period. He can't stop himself, so he won't stop-" "Until we catch him." Derek finished. Emily reached up and undid the velcro on the strap of her sling, letting her arm down slowly. "What are you doing?" Derek asked as he watched her. "My arm is tensing up, I just need to take it off for a bit." She she moved her arm around a little before resting it by her side.

She took the new pictures out of the new file and clipped them onto the board. "Same MO," Derek mumbled as he scanned over the file. "So what does this guy have against students who become strippers? They all look the same: blonde hair, hazel eyes, about 5'6". That's a pretty specific type." Emily finished posting the pictures, "So they obviously represent someone. But who? All around 19, we could be looking at a sister or young mother. Call Garcia." Derek dialed Garcia's number on the phone in the conference room, switching it to speaker phone. After a two rings, Garcia picked up, "Speak!" she cried over the phone. "Garcia, it's Derek and Emily." Garcia chuckled, "Yes, my beautiful chocolate knight and ever so tempting temptress of the sexy and mysterious!" Emily laughed, "Damn right!" "What do ya need?" Emily ran her fingers back through her hair, "I need you to look at males between the ages of 25 and 40 who lost a female family member when they were between the ages of 18 and 21." It was silent for a moment except for the fast typing of Garcia's keyboard. "Oh, that's a long list my dear." Derek chimed in, "Cross-reference those results with women who worked as strippers or prostitutes." Garcia typed some more, "Still a pretty long list, babe, but I will send it over to your tablets!" "Thanks, mama." Derek smiled. "Toodles!" They both hung up.

"We need to narrow down this list. Focusing on this guy's age, and why these women are found in the woods." Emily was lost in her thoughts for a moment as she looked over the pictures. "What about the cuts? And the different blunt weapons? Why would you use two weapons that are completely opposite of each other?" Derek pursed his lips as he thought, "Maybe he beats them to keep them in place, then cuts them to torture." "I think we're looking at two personalities." Reid had walked in behind the two of them. They turned when he spoke and he continued to the board, placing his hand gently on Emily's shoulder. "How are you feeling?" Emily smiled and nodded, "Good, thanks. So why two personalities?" Reid turned as if to present to both Emily and Morgan as he spoke. "A blunt object like a rock, and a sharp object like a knife are chosen due to the personality of the unsub. Blunt objects are typically used by inexperienced killers, adolescents, or submissive personalities. Knives are used by the dominant killer, or alpa-male. The knife is always consistent, the cuts are all the same. But the bruises-" Emily interrupted Reid, "Are always different objects." Reid nodded and pointed at Emily, "Exactly! It's as if he's experimenting to find his weapon of choice. Unless we are looking a dual personality... I think we have two unsubs."

Emily pulled out her phone and called JJ, putting it on speakerphone and setting the iPhone down on the table. It rang four times and almost went to voicemail before she picked up. "Yea?" Emily started to explain, "Jayje, we think there are two unsubs." "Don't call me Jayje." Emily froze. "Why do you think there are two unsubs." "Um... Well the uh... The bruising and the cuts signify two personalities. So we're either dealing with two people or-" "Kay got it." JJ hung up the phone and Emily looked at the screen for a moment, before putting her phone away. When she looked up, the boys were looking at her, concerned. She flashed them a sad smile and sat down in a chair. "I think we should probably call Hotch and let him know what's happening," Reid said, trying to distract his team members from the topic of JJ. "She's with Hotch. The doctor said that Lily was able to talk this morning, so they are going to ask her a few questions."

The day slowly passed by as Emily, Morgan and Reid waited for word form the other half of their team, regarding what happened with Lily. The three of them stayed and went over the profile countless times until the other team members returned. Hotch was the first to enter the conference room, followed by Rossi, then JJ. Emily watched JJ as she entered, desperate for just one glance from the blonde, but nothing. Emily dropped her head in shame and tucked her hair behind her ear while JJ spoke, "So we got something out of Lily, but not much. Multiple times she repeated the phrase 'They had us in the fort,' which sounds to me like, not only are their two unsubs, but multiple victims being held at once." Emily lifted her head once again while Reid spoke, "So now that we've eliminated dual personality, we think the unsubs, or at least one of them, has lived here their entire life. We think they know the area, spent a lot of time in the woods. Their family was probably very active outdoors, probably hunters or just avid hikers. Based on where these women are found in the woods, it would be hard for, even a lone unsub, to transport the body that deep into the woods without being seen by anyone." "So you're saying that our unsubs have a place in the woods where they are holding victims and killing them?" Hotch asked. "That's exactly what I'm saying." Reid finished. "But wait a second," Rossi chimed in. "If their 'fort' is so deep in the woods, how do they get the girls back there after they've taken them?" Emily decided that now was a good time to pitch in to the conversation, "Well, we can assume these women were all taken after their shifts ended, because none of them showed up for school or work the next morning. Nobody goes hiking in the woods at night, so they'd be free to transport the body without getting caught." JJ looked at Emily with a stern glare, nothing the rest of the team could pick up on, but Emily knew, "Well what about the park patrol?" Emily tucked her hair behind her ear agin, this time because she was nervous, "Well if our unsubs really did grow up in the area and _are _familiar with the trail, they would know the park patrol schedule and know when it is safe for them to get in and out quickly."

"So what are we looking for? Two males, one probably in his early to mid-twenties while the other is probably in his thirties or early forties. Lived here all their lives. The older one probably had a female authority figure who worked at a strip club, probably cheated on his father, therefore held resentment and hatred towards her. This man meets someone of a similar background and they get into this together. Let's deliver the profile." Hotch finished and the team left.

Once they finished giving the profile they all headed back to the hotel, seeing as JJ's mother had picked up Henry from the local daycare earlier that day. JJ did her best to keep as far ahead of Prentiss as possible, while Emily hung back with Derek, who tried his best to silently comfort her. Once the team reached their rooms, Emily and JJ were forced to come together, but JJ still kept silent. Emily gently closed the door behind the two of them as JJ stormed around the room. "Can we talk?" Emily mumbled. The last thing she wanted to do was upset JJ, so she did her best to stay calm and quiet. JJ continued to put her things away, walking all over the room all without saying a word to Emily. "Alright. You don't have to talk, but please... just try to listen." JJ kept silent.

"JJ I don't... I haven't done this before. _Ever. _I've never been with a woman before, in fact, I've never even been _attracted_ for a woman before. This is scary for me, and I know it's scary for you too. You've been with a woman, so I know it's not that. I know you're scared of getting hurt. But JJ, you have to understand that I will never _ever _hurt you. Okay? Neve-" JJ threw her blazer down onto the bed, "You know, that's _exactly _what Will said to me! But you know what, as soon as a serious commitment had to be made on his side... that promise was gone!" Tears streamed down JJ's face, and Emily began to move towards her slowly. "I had his _child, _and he beat be like a punching bag! So yea, I'm scared of getting hurt, but not just emotionally, Emily! You carry a lot of baggage, Em, and what if I say the wrong thing and it just... hits a nerve and..." JJ buried her face into her hands and sobbed. Emily stood in front of JJ, but didn't touch her, trying her best to give JJ the space she needed. Emily desperately wanted to hug her and kiss her all over and tell her everything would be okay, but that wasn't what JJ needed.

"Will is a bad man, Jennifer. He was terrible to you. We put bastards like him away. You loved him, and I understand that. He was the father of your child for God's sake. But you, and Henry... You deserve to be treated right. You deserve to be loved. You two put nothing but joy and happiness out into the world, and you deserve the same love and respect in return. I know it's hard JJ, but if you just open your heart a little bit, I can show you how much I care for you... _And_ for Henry. I can show you what it means to be loved, Jayje." Emily slid her fingers in between JJ's hands and her cheeks, pulling down on them softly so she could see JJ's face. "No matter what happens, JJ, I will not hurt you. And..." Emily sighed sadly, "if you don't want to be with me, I will... respect that and I will do my very best to move on." JJ lifted her head and looked Emily in the eyes. Emily smiled warmly and rubbed the tears from JJ's cheeks with her thumbs, cupping her face gently in her hands, "It's ok to say no, JJ."

"No..." JJ mumbled.

* * *

**Duh duh duuuuuuuh~ Hope you enjoyed it, even if the end left you a little confused! Give it a review, send me a message, let me know what your thoughts were, what you want to see develop, favorite parts, least favorite parts, etc! I love hearing what ya'll have to say so let me know! 3**


	8. Italian

**HIIII! I am so sorry that I updated super late again. I feel so bad that I keep getting wrapped up in things and ya'll have to wait for me. Things have just been... Very hard, so my mind has been elsewhere. Before you start reading, I want to thank everyone who has liked the story, everyone who favorited it, everyone who follows it, and ESPECIALLY the people who leave reviews. It really helps me to give you what you want, tells me what I need to do better. I try very hard to reply to you all to let you know I hear you and I'll get on it! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"No..." JJ mumbled. Emily sighed and fought the urge to cry. "Oka-"

"I care about you too much to settle for a friendship. So, no, I don't want things to go back to normal." Emily's jaw dropped as JJ spoke. A large smile crossed her face as JJ smiled at the end of her sentence, "R-Really, Jayje!?" JJ smiled widely at Emily, giggling at how she seemed to turn into a child, "Yes!" Emily wrapped her good arm around JJ's waist and hugged her tightly, lifting the petite blonde off the ground. JJ desperately wanted to hug her back just as tightly, but she was afraid of hurting Emily's shoulder, so she kept it restrained. Emily set her gently back on the ground, "I don't want you to feel pressured okay? You are in control of this. I want you to feel like you can be open and honest with me about this, because I will do anything for you." JJ smiled softly and said, "We have to take it a little slow at first, okay?" Emily nodded her head rapidly, "Yeah! Okay, we can do that!" JJ stepped closer and laid her hand on the side of Emily's neck. She scratched her nails on Emily's skin as she spoke in a seductive, hushed voice, "But not too slow. I still want to have fun with you." JJ winked at Emily, making Emily bite her lip, but biting her lip just barely held her back, "Alright," she managed to chuckle. "But wait," JJ said as her body relaxed, "How are we going to do this if we work together? That's against the rules and if Strauss get's wind that we're-" Emily laid a finger on JJ's lips and smiled, "This doesn't have to involve the others. Sure, Derek knows, and I'm sure Penelope will know sooner or later, but no one else has to know. Even though this is... beyond amazing and I want to shout it from every rooftop in the world, I am willing to keep this on the DL at work." JJ smiled against Emily's finger and kissed it softly, "Okay." "We will worry about that when we get there," Emily pulled JJ by her hips against her, laying her hands on the small of her back, "But for right now, I want to take you to dinner. Is that ok?" JJ placed her hands on Emily's collar bone, "I'd love to, just let my grab my purse and jacket." Emily let JJ go and she grabbed the things she needed before they headed out the door together.

"So, what are you hungry for?" Emily asked. JJ played with her hair as she thought, and Emily smiled, thinking it was incredibly cute. "How about... Italian?" "Wonderful choice." JJ smiled and turned on the stereo, "Oh shoot, I don't know any of the radio stations here!" Emily pointed to a small compartment near the base of the dash, "Open that up. There's an iPod connecter in there." JJ did as she was told, pulling it out and plugging in her phone. The screen lit up and she scrolled through her music. "All the years I've been riding in this car, and I didn't know this was here." Emily laughed. "Anything you are in the mood for?" JJ asked, keeping her focus on the music. "Oh wait! I know." JJ smiled as she tapped on a song, and it began to play over the stereo. Emily smiled, "You read my mind." Radioactive by Imagine Dragons began to play, and JJ slowly raised her hands with the song, before the words began. "I'm waking up, to ash and dust! I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust!" They sang. "Turn it up!" Emily said over the already loud music. JJ reached over and dialed the music up a few more notches, making the car vibrate from the bass. They sang song after song as Emily followed the directions to the Italian restaurant on the GPS, and when they pulled into the parking lot, Emily turned down the music. "We arrest guys who listen to their music that loud." Emily said. "No, we arrest murderers who typically listen to their music that loud." Emily rolled her eyes and JJ stuck out her tongue playfully.

The two of them were seated and talked endlessly for hours. JJ poured herself another glass of wine from their second bottle, even after a majority of the first was finished by JJ herself. "You need to slow down," Emily chuckled as JJ poured. With each refill, the glass seemed to be filled more and more, and at this point, JJ was holding just over a half a glass in her cup. "Oh please, I'm fine," JJ protested, taking a sip. JJ and Emily didn't break eye contact as JJ drank, and when she pulled the glass away from her mouth, JJ licked the excess off her lips. "You can't do that," Emily gulped. "Do what?" JJ smirked. "You know exactly what," Emily tucked her hair behind her ear. "Cute... Well just because you wanna _shag _me when I lick my lips doesn't mean I have to stop." Emily blushed and her eyes widened, "JJ shh. God, you get so weird when you drink too much!" Emily exclaimed in a hushed voice. "Why?" JJ laughed, taking another sip. "JJ, you just said 'shag'. That's a British term. You're. Not. British." JJ leaned on the table, speaking softly in a British accent, she said, "Would you shag me if I was?" Emily rolled her eyes and waved down the waiter. The young man came over, "We'd like the check please." JJ pouted and looked at the waiter, "Aww, don't make me go home." Emily raised her eyebrows at the waiter, silently saying "see?" He smiled and nodded, walking away to get the bill. "Did you enjoy dinner?" Emily asked with a smile. JJ smiled back, "It was amazing." The waiter came back and Emily handed him her card. He left for just a moment to swipe it, then came back. "Thank you both for coming in. Have a lovely night." He flashed a quick smile then left the two women to finish. "I don't even remember the last time Will bought me dinner," JJ mumbled under her breath, staring at the wine in her glass as she swirled it around. Emily looked up from signing, growing worried as she caught the sad expression on JJ's face. She reached across the table and grabbed JJ's hand, squeezing it softly, "Tonight was about you and I, Jennifer. Will is no part of this." JJ squeezed back and nodded. Emily finished signing the bill and the two of them stood to leave. JJ took one step and Emily could tell JJ had drank too much. Luckily, JJ caught herself on the table, then Emily walked over to help her. Emily lifted JJ's arm, wrapping it over her shoulders. "I'm going to hold onto you kind of tight, ok?" Emily whispered. She wrapped her own arm around JJ's waist, just under her ribcage. She held her tightly so that all JJ really had to do was move her feet, not needing to carry her own weight. When they got to the door, JJ began to argue, "Emily I'm fine, really." Emily chuckled and slowly let go of JJ. She held onto JJ's hand as she wobbled a few steps, but she shrugged as JJ proved her wrong.

When they got to the car, Emily helped JJ crawl in. JJ hit the top of her head on the door frame, her reaction much more dramatic than it needed to be. She smacked her hand down over the spot she hit, hollering, "FFFFUCK!" Emily finished sitting JJ in her seat before asking, "Are you okay?" JJ nodded and rubbed the top of her head. Emily chuckled softly and pulled JJ's head towards her chest, kissing the spot on her head, then sitting her upright once more. JJ gasped and turned to Emily with a large smile on her face, "You know what we should do?" JJ asked excitedly. Emily reached across JJ as she buckled her seatbelt for her, "Get you back so you can go to sleep?" JJ smirked, "Even if I _was _going to suggest going back, I wouldn't suggest we go to sleep just yet." Emily looked up and JJ, "Okay, missy. What are you thinking we should do instead?" JJ did her best to turn her body towards Emily. "We should go to a strip club!" Emily's jaw dropped, "JJ, you're drunk! You need to go to sleep." "Drunk? No. Tipsy? Yes! Perfect state for getting a drink at a strip club." Emily raised her eyebrows, "Oh come on! It would be good for you. Plus, what if we go and our unsubs are there? We could be saving a girl Emily." Emily stared at JJ as she thought it over, biting her cheek. "I know you can't resist the possibility of saving a life." Emily sighed in defeat, "Alright fine. But _only _for a drink." JJ nodded excitedly and bounced in her seat. Emily closed the door and crawled into the driver's side. She started the engine and mumbled, "I'm gonna regret this," before pulling out of the parking spot and making their way to a strip club in the comfort zone of the unsubs, one of only two in the comfort zone that a girl hadn't been taken from yet.

Emily began to get extremely nervous as they approached the club. She stopped when she had her hand on the door, turning to JJ, "Are you sure you want to do this?" Emily said, obviously asking if they could return to the hotel. "Yes, Emily!" JJ said, smiling. Emily rolled her eyes and opened the door. The two of them entered the club and Emily quickly fell behind JJ, obviously uncomfortable. JJ kept walking, but she reached her hands back for Emily to grab. Emily put her hands into JJ's, and JJ guided her hands to her back pockets, pushing Emily's hands in, she let go. Emily chuckled and turned her hands over in JJ's pockets, cupping her ass through her jeans. JJ removed her jacket as they approached a coat rack, timing it perfectly so she was able to throw it on a hook as they passed, not stopping. JJ stopped at a table and let Emily slide in first. JJ knew Emily was uncomfortable, so she thought she would handle the talking.

A girl approached their table, wearing only a sparkly pink bra and matching mini skirt. "You ladies want anything to drink?" She asked, placing her hand on her hip. JJ turned to Emily, but Emily shook her head. "I would love a margarita. On the rocks, salt." JJ smiled as the woman walked away. Emily frowned as she saw JJ watch as the girl walked away. Emily tapped her shoulder and JJ turned around, smiling as she looked into Emily's eyes. "I would like to leave." JJ frowned, "Aww, but why?" Emily tucked her hair behind her ear, and JJ knew something was really bothering Emily. "I don't like being here with you. These girls are all... _much _prettier than I am, and I don't want you to..." Emily lowered her head as the waitress came back, setting JJ's drink on the table. JJ smiled at the girl and she left, then JJ turned back to Emily. "Emily?" JJ said quietly, "You know I think you are the most beautiful woman in this room, right?" Emily looked at the drink on the table until JJ looked at it as well. JJ sighed, "You think I'm only saying that because I've been drinking?" Emily shrugged and shook her head, "I don't know." JJ looked around the room for the waitress, but as she scanned the room, she spotted two men. "Emily. Emily look!" JJ gestured her head towards the men getting lap dances from two women. The men were both wearing baseball caps and baggy jeans, the younger one wearing a plaid shirt, while the older man wore a plain white, v-neck tee. The older man had his hat turned backwards and he was watching the girl intently, running his hands over her skin. The younger one, however, had his hat pulled down over his face, and his hands were gripping the seat tightly. JJ turned back to Emily, her eyes wide, "Emily, those are the unsubs!" Emily took one last look, "I think you're right. Should we call the team?" JJ looked at Emily like she was crazy, "And say what!? 'Oh hey guys, we were just out having dinner and we decided to go to a strip club, and we just so happened to spot the unsubs while we were here!'?" "We can just say we were out and we decided we should stop by the clubs that hadn't been hit on our way back. We asked if there were any young girls here and we spotted the unsubs. I'm calling Morgan and Reid." Before JJ could protest, Emily already had her phone to her ear, calling Morgan.

"Hey. Don't ask why, but we are at a strip club, and we think we spotted the unsubs." Emily sat quiet for a moment. "We're at Exclusive... Yeah... Okay see you in a minute. Wait, Morgan! Don't tell Hotch and Rossi... Yeah _don't_. Okay bye." Emily nodded, "They're on their way." "How far out is the hotel?" JJ asked. Emily pursed her lips as she thought, "About ten minutes? Fifteen tops." JJ nodded and turned back to the unsubs, "Well let's hope they take longer than that to leave." Emily began to tap her foot anxiously. She felt like she was caught in an awkward situation with JJ, and now she had no choice but to stay. JJ could feel the vibration of Emily's leg on the seat. She turned back to Emily and laid her hand on Emily's thigh. "I'm sorry, Em. I know you're uncomfortable, and I know you want to leave. Soon okay?" Emily nodded, "Okay." JJ smiled and pulled out her phone, "Can we umm... Can we take a picture? This is our first official 'date' and I'd like something to remember it by. Maybe a few?" Emily smiled and squeezed JJ's hand, "Of course!"

JJ opened the camera on her phone and, switching the view to the front, she held it out in front of them. Emily snuggled in close to JJ, smiling big. JJ snapped a couple pictures, then they changed positions. JJ placed her lips on Emily's cheek, and Emily faked a gasp, holding her hand over her mouth. They stuck their tongues out, they crossed their eyes, and every other pose they could think of. Every once in a while, Emily or JJ would turn around and make sure that their unsubs were still preoccupied, before turning back to take the next picture. JJ lowered her phone and looked back to the unsubs. She shook Emily's shoulder when she realized that the girls were done with their dances. Emily sent Morgan a text saying _Where are you? _Emily stared at the screen as she waited for the response. _About five minutes. _Emily cursed under her breath. _Then put on your sirens. Unsubs are leaving now! _"What do we do?" JJ asked, still looking at the men. Emily paused, thinking, "We need to send 'em a drink." Emily waved her hand in the air for the waitress. "Can you send those two men a couple shots? Don't tell them they're from us though, okay? Oh! And can we get a glass of water, please?" The woman raised an eyebrow, obviously confused, but she shrugged her shoulders and did as she was told. "Thanks."

The girls watched as the men looked around the club for whoever sent the drinks. Emily and JJ looked away while they scanned, but after a few moments, they looked back. The men had sat at the bar, quickly downing the alcohol in front of them before getting up. _Derek! _Emily chewed on her cheek. _Pulling in soon. _Emily sighed. _Sirens off._ JJ watched the men while Emily watched the door, standing when Reid and Morgan entered the club. "Where are they?" Morgan asked. Emily turned and gestured to the bar but quickly turned back to Morgan, "They haven't done anything yet, they are just about to leave. We know which girls they are looking at, so we just need to keep tabs on them." Morgan rolled his eyes, "How do we know these are the unsubs? A couple guys came in here to get a dance and have a good time. So what?" "We need to see their car." Reid chimed in. "And I know just how to do it." JJ said. She walked over to one of the waitresses, returning after a minute with a single cigarette. "I'll be right back," she said. Emily grabbed her arm, "What are you doing!?" JJ smiled, "It's okay, Em. I smoked plenty in college. Just come to the back in one minute, okay?" She turned her attention to Morgan, "You should call for backup, just in case." Morgan nodded. As she walked away, she unbuttoned her shirt, tying the bottom corners together just above her naval, then re-buttoned the button just above the tie. She pulled her shirt out around her chest, as well as tightening her bra, then pulling her breasts out to give the appearance of more cleavage. When she finished, she went out the back door, following the unsubs.

She leaned up against the building, digging around in her purse. She cursed as she pretended to realize she didn't have a lighter with her. She looked around the parking lot, then spotted the men in a dark blue Volkswagen van. She ran across the parking lot and knocked on the window of the driver's side. He sighed as he rolled down the window. "What do ya want?" He asked, speaking around a cigarette of his own. JJ tucked her hair behind her ear and played with a strand of it between her fingers, "Hey, I really need a smoke, but I can't find my damn lighter. Think you could spare a light?" She bit her lip and smirked. The driver chuckled, "Sure, baby." JJ put the cigarette in her mouth and leaned up against the van, sticking her head through the window. The man smiled as he stared down JJ's shirt, then he light the cigarette. JJ inhaled deep, then blew the smoke slowly onto the man's chest. "Much better. Thanks," JJ gave a little wave then walked back to her spot against the building. She smoked until Emily peeked her head through the door. Emily's eyes widened and her cheeks grew red as she looked JJ up and down. JJ threw her cigarette down on the ground then walked back inside. "Blue van. No windows. That's gotta be them." JJ put her hands on her hips after she finished putting her shirt back to normal. Even Spencer had a hard time keeping his eyes off of JJ as she readjusted. "So what? Now we _wait_?" Emily asked. "Well look at 'em. Which one looks most like our other victims?" Morgan asked. "The one in the blue." Reid said. "We need to tell her what's happening. We could tell her to walk out back, we can be waiting on either side of the building for them to try and take her," Reid finished. Emily nodded and she and JJ left to explain to the girl what was happening.

"Those men, did they say their names?" The girl shook her head, "N-No. I've never seen them before either." JJ smiled, "Okay, Kelly. We are going to arrest them, but we will need your help." Kelly crossed her arms over her chest. "Okay. W-What do you need me to do?" Emily sighed, "We are going to need you to clock out now. Make it look as if you're actually ready to go home. Try and look as natural as possible. Chances are, they will try and stop you, try and talk to you. Just treat it like you normally would okay? We will be there, but out of sight." The girl rubbed her arms nervously, "We will be right there, Kelly. We will protect you." Kelly looked from Emily to JJ before she nodded. JJ walked her back to the locker rooms while Emily returned to Morgan and Reid. "She'll do it. You two take the right, we'll take the left." They all agreed and waited a few minutes for Kelly to come back out. Once they emerged from the back room, JJ rubbed her arms and gave her a reassuring smile before she left Kelly's side. "Now let's catch these bastards," Morgan said.

Kelly counted to thirty before she walked out the back door, doing as JJ had instructed. Her heels clacked against the pavement as she moved towards her car, walking across the parking lot to her car in the back corner of the lot. Halfway to her car, the two men got out of their van. "Hey baby!" The older one shouted. Kelly smiled in an unsuspecting way as she replied, "Hey boys. Go back in for another round. All of my friends are still inside." She unlocked her car from the key as she continued walking. The older man ran across the lot and stepped in front of her, while the other man slowly made his way away from the vehicle. "Aww, but we want you, baby." Kelly tried to step around the man, but he made his way in front of her again. "Look, I'll be back in tomorrow night, same time. Come back then." Again, she tried to walk around him, but this time he grabbed her bicep tightly in his fist. He pulled a gun out from his pants and turned Kelly around before he pushed the barrel against her back. "We want you now, so get in the van." Kelly began to cry, "Don't scream, or we'll shoot you and everyone in that little club of yours. Understand?" Kelly nodded violently as she bit down on her tongue. "Please just do what he says," The other unsub said quietly to Kelly. "Shut up!" the man shouted to the boy, signaling the agents to pop out of hiding. "FBI put your hands were we can see them!" JJ shouted. "Drop your weapon!" Morgan moved in quickly towards the man with the gun. The younger unsub immediately threw his hands in the air and dropped his head, doing as he was told. The older man slowly let go of Kelly's arm and put his hands up by his head. "I said drop your weapon!" Morgan repeated. The agents kept their guns pointed at the unsub with the gun until he dropped it, then JJ and Morgan moved in. Morgan violently slammed the man against the hood of his van, yanking his arms behind his back so he could cuff him. JJ calmly walked to the younger unsub. She looked over his face and realized he couldn't be any older than 19, "How did you get wrapped up in this?" she mumbled sadly. The boy turned around and stuck his hands behind his back. JJ cuffed him tightly, but was gentle as she led him away from the scene and to the the two cop cars that waited out front, both Morgan and JJ repeating the Miranda Rights as they did.

"Kelly's lucky you guys were here tonight," Morgan said. "I'm happy we got here in time," JJ said. "We'll see you guys at the precinct?" Reid asked. JJ opened her mouth to talk, but Emily interrupted, "Someone had a lot to drink tonight, so I think we're gonna head back. Call us if you need anything though ok?" Emily said. "Alright. Get some rest," Morgan said to JJ. JJ saluted him and headed back to the car with Emily. "We really should go he-" Emily laid her hand on JJ's shoulder and squeezed, "Hey. You did a good job tonight. We're not going to be any help if we're in there tired and tipsy, okay? If you want, we can get up early and go in." JJ smiled and climbed into her seat, buckling up as they drove out.

As they walked through the lobby, Emily spotted Scott just a few feet away. Emily scoffed in his general direction, and when JJ looked at Emily, she narrowed her brows, "What?" Emily gestured her gaze to Scott and JJ looked at him, "Yesterday he stopped me in the cab before I went to work. Told me I couldn't get you unless you were drunk." JJ's mouth opened in shock, "Seriously!?" Emily nodded. "What's his name?" Emily looked at JJ confused, "I think it's Scott. Why?" JJ winked at Emily and looked over at Scott. "HEY SCOTT!" She hollered from across the lobby. Emily's eyes widened as Scott looked over and spotted the two of them, "JJ what are you-" Jennifer wrapped her hands behind Emily's head as she tugged her down into a deep kiss. Emily squeaked against JJ's lips, but JJ moaned and pulled Emily in closer, deeper. Emily relaxed and wrapped her arms around, pulling her body closer. Emily frowned when JJ pulled away from the kiss, but chuckled as JJ sucked on her lip, getting as much taste of Emily as she could. The two of them looked over at Scott, and watched him storm off in anger. JJ giggled and grabbed Emily's hand, leading her to the elevator. "Well that was fun," Emily sighed. JJ smiled and leaned her head against Emily's shoulder. "I had a really good time with you tonight, Em." Emily looked down at the blonde and smiled, "I'm glad. So did I."

* * *

**Well I hope you guys enjoyed it. The next chapter is going to be very juicy! To the readers who didn't like Scott: Say "bye-bye" to that bastard! I hated him too hehe. Next chapter is going to have a variety of things, so it's gonna be pretty long! A lot of things from characters you don't want to happen, maybe even things you won't see coming! Hope to throw some of you off guard a bit. Quickly, I'd like to say that I don't really do the whole... sex thing haha. I've never dated anyone, never kissed anyone, but that doesn't mean I haven't had/don't have serious feelings for someone. Just saying that because the "freaky" scenes might be a little... weak, but I'm talking to people who are going to help me figure out how to write it in a way you guys will really enjoy! Thanks for reading guys!**


	9. The Brother

**It's up! Sorry it took me a little longer than I thought. I have been working on a lot of tough school shit this week, so I didn't have much time to write! This is the longest chapter, and _definitely _the most difficult for me to write. Well, I hope I at least did alright on it, I tried my hardest! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

JJ groaned as Emily shook her shoulder, "JJ. JJ wake up," she whispered. JJ rolled over, covering her head with the pillow, making Emily chuckle. "Hey, you asked me to wake you up early." Emily sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed JJ's back. "I know," JJ whined, "My head hurts." "I have Advil and a glass of water waiting for you. Come on," JJ moved her hands down her sides, pushing the covers off of her slightly, "Put your hand under my shirt," she mumbled. Emily smiled and complied, slowly sliding her hand under the bottom of JJ's white tank top. She traced her fingertips along her spine, then the grooves left in JJ's back from her bra strap, following them to JJ's sides. She brushed her hand over the side of JJ's breast, then switched from the gentle touch of her fingers, to the rough scratch of her fingernails. She scratched down JJ's side and could feel the goosebumps on JJ's skin rise. JJ gasped and curled up her legs, oversensitive to Emily's touch so early in the morning. Emily chuckled and took her hand off of JJ, standing up, "Come on, sleepyhead. We have to leave soon. I'm guessing you don't want to miss the interrogation." JJ rolled over and sat up in her bed. "Yeah you're right. I want to get in and talk to the younger one. There was... _something _about him last night. There's no way he's a part of killing those girls. Not willingly, anyway." JJ stood and walked to the bathroom, passing Emily who was filling up two cups of coffee. She started the shower and then joined Emily's side. "I think you should be the one to talk to the other guy," Emily said as JJ took a sip of her coffee, "With past suspects, we tell the submissive partner that the leader is blaming him. Usually, they crack and spill it. If you go in there and do that to him, we'll lose all trust and he won't talk." JJ nodded from behind her coffee mug. Emily checked the clock on the wall, "Make that shower fast, we've got about twenty minutes until we should leave the room." JJ quickly set her mug down and ran to the bathroom. Emily laughed as she heard JJ climb into the shower and shout, "Oh shit this is cold!"

The two of them got to the precinct at 6:45. When they got back to the conference room, Rossi and Hotch were waiting, "Good morning," Hotch said. "Hey guys," Emily said, JJ smiled at both of them. "Did they say anything last night?" Emily asked. Hotch shook his head, "Nothing. However, we did run their fingerprints and faces through the system. The older one is Christopher Hawkins: 36 years old, high school drop-out, never went to college, and has been working at a hardware store for 12 years. Has a pretty lengthy criminal record, but never murder: breaking and entering, multiple counts of theft, providing alcohol to minors, destruction of property, rape, and animal cruelty." Emily raised her eyebrows and sat back in her chair, "He sounds like a keeper," she said sarcastically. "The younger male is Ken Laker. 18 years old, current senior at Garfield High School, 3.8 GPA, captain of the soccer team, and _no _criminal record," Rossi said. JJ crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her brows, "What is he doing with Hawkins? They are polar opposites." Emily looked up at JJ and said, "In fact, he is almost an exact match to the profile of our _victims_." Morgan and Reid walked into the room, putting their bags down on the table, "Sorry we're late," Reid said. "I think our best bet is Laker. He is as scared as a puppy in there. He's hardly lifted his head, so he's obviously hiding _something_, we just need to find out what," Rossi said. "Last night, before I cuffed him, he looked at me like... he was _relieved_ that we had caught them. I have a feeling he was forced into this. I think he trusts me. Our best option is to send Morgan and Emily in, have them tell Ken that Hawkins is talking, blaming him for the whole thing, then I'll go in and he'll talk," JJ finished. Hotch nodded, "I agree. Let's get started."

Morgan walked in first, followed by Emily. Morgan slammed his hand and the confession form, down on the table in front of Ken. Ken jumped and looked at Morgan, eyes wide in fear. "Hawkins told us everything! Why you went looking for him, why you killed those women! They were _young_, Laker! Your age! What is wrong with you, you sick son of a bitch!?" Morgan stormed around the room angrily. Tears began to stream down Ken's cheeks, "W-What are you t-talking about?" He mumbled. "You know," Morgan slammed his fist down on the table, "_exactly_ what I'm talkin' about!" Ken dropped his head and shook his head, crying. He repeated, "I don't know what you're talking about. I don't know, I don't." Emily sat down in the chair and rolled her eyes at Ken, "You really still think the innocent card is going to work with us? He told us _everything_! Just sign the damn confession!" Ken looked up at Emily, looking right into her eyes, making her heart sink from sadness, "Why would he say that? I didn't do anything. I didn't hurt those girls, I swear!" Morgan squatted down in front of Ken, gripping the arms of the chair tightly, "You _didn't_ do it or you didn't _want _to?" Ken shut his eyes and cried. "Ken!" Ken shook his head, "I didn't. I didn't." Morgan stood and looked at Emily. Emily nodded her head and the two of them walked out. Emily's breathing became stuttered as she held back tears, "Jesus. He's so young. That was just..." Emily rubbed her eyes. JJ walked to Emily and rubbed her back, giving a reassuring smile, "You did what you had to, Em. He'll talk because of that." Emily nodded and looked at JJ, "Your turn." JJ's smile disappeared as she looked through the window at the crying boy. JJ rubbed at her eyes roughly, forcing tears from her eyes, before she walked in.

She quietly opened the door and stood in the doorway for a second, just looking at Ken until he lifted his head. He seemed to let out a sigh of relief when he saw it was her. She moved to the table and pulled out the chair, sitting down quietly and not lifting her head. "Did he really say I hurt those girls?" Ken asked quietly. JJ lifted her head and he swallowed hard as he saw the tears in her eyes. "How could you hurt those girls, Ken?" Ken leaned forward, and JJ moved back just as quickly, "But I..." JJ wiped the tear off of her cheek before she said, "When I arrested you, you acted like... You were happy it was over. If you were the one killing the girls, why would you do be happy about it? I guess I was wrong." JJ stood and began to leave.

"No!" Ken cried, "I promise you... I didn't hurt those girls. Chris and I... I've known Chris for a while. Chris was friends with my older brother, and when he died..." JJ moved her chair over in front of Ken, sitting down and holding his hands in hers. "When he died, Chris gave me a letter from my brother. It said that if I kept killing with Chris, he would be proud of me." JJ looked at the mirror in the room, knowing her colleagues could see her and understand what to look for. "_Kept_?" JJ asked. Ken nodded his head and began to cry again, "They would just take girls and... I didn't want to, I really didn't! But that letter... I looked up to him so much, I just wanted to make him proud. We got into a fight before he died, and I just wanted to... make up for it." JJ squeezed his hands. "Can you tell me when they met?" "They worked at the hardware store together for a while. They became really close. They... They were like brothers. He was 20, Chris was 33. Keaton started doing... bad things: drinking, smoking... just was around bad people. I felt like... like I wasn't good enough for him. All I wanted to do was make him proud." JJ nodded, "Do you know _why _they started killing, Ken?" Ken nodded, "Keaton had a girlfriend. He found out that she cheated on him. He was furious and they just... they got drunk and they went and got her and they..." He buried his face in his hands and sobbed. JJ ran her finger through his hair, pushing it out of his face. "Ken-" Ken looked up, his eyes red from crying. "I knew her! She was my friend! She was my friend and I didn't protect her! I couldn't protect anyone!" JJ wiped the tears off his face with her thumbs, "_This. _This is not your fault. You couldn't have done anything. I know what that feels like to think the world of your older sibling. I was the same way with my sister. If you had tried to stop them, they would've killed you too, Ken. You can't keep blaming yourself. I'm sorry, but I have to leave." Ken nodded then curled his arms up on the table. Before she left, he said, "Oh, ma'am?" JJ turned around, "JJ. Please," she smiled. "Her name is... was Layla. Layla Archer." JJ nodded a _thank-you _and left. Ken laid his head on his arms, and was left in peace to cry.

JJ didn't stop walking as she exited the interrogation room, moving out the other side. Emily watched JJ leave, looking to Hotch quickly, he nodded, and Emily ran after her. She followed JJ to the bathroom and locked the door behind them. Emily just looked at JJ sadly, waiting. JJ took a deep breath and began to mumble, "I know... _exactly _what he is feeling right now. I mean, my sister never made me..." JJ blinked back tears before she continued, "But I know what it's like to just want to... impress them in every way. Just make them proud. And when they're gone, that's what you live for." Emily nodded, "I know it's hard for you to talk about your sister," she said. JJ bit the inside of her cheek, "For _years _I thought to myself... 'This is my fault.' _Years_, Emily. Even still sometimes I think," JJ looked around the room as she took a deep breath, "Why didn't I _do _anything? Why couldn't I see it?" Emily stepped forward and pushed JJ's hair behind her ear, tracing her fingers lightly on her jawline after. "Jennifer, you were ten. There was no way you could've known." JJ nodded then shrugged her shoulders, "I just miss her." JJ dropped her head and looked everywhere except at Emily. Emily mumbled, "It's ok to cry, Jayje," then pulled JJ into her body, wrapping her arms around JJ's shoulders. JJ wrapped her arms around Emily's waist and cried silently into her shirt. Emily was oblivious to the pain in her arm as she hugged her back tightly, wanting only to reassure Jennifer that she wasn't alone, putting her own physical pain aside. When JJ finished crying, she stood up straight again and Emily wiped the tears off of her face. "Will never understood." Emily didn't know what to do other than sigh and kiss her forehead, then lead her out of the bathroom.

The two women made their way back to the interrogation room. Hotch turned his head and made eye contact with JJ. She nodded at him and he nodded back, a silent gesture of reassurance. Hotch pulled out his phone and dialed Garcia's number, and she quickly picked up, "Yes my liege!" JJ smirked at the sound of her best friend's voice over the phone. "We're all here. What do you have on Keaton Laker?" "It's quite obvious that _this _boy was Chris's original partner. He wasn't as extreme as Hawkins, but Keaton is more his type than Ken: theft, drug charges, providing alcohol to minors, and destruction of property. High school drop-out, didn't go to college... doesn't even look like he checked any out. Died in a car accident - ran into a tree and killed on impact, all because of drinking and driving." "And what about Layla Archer?" Hotch finished. "Layla was more like our little friend, Ken. Good grades, on the lacrosse team, and eager to go to college. However, she did have a rebel side." Rossi chimed in, "What does that mean?" Garcia scoffed, "Well if you didn't interrupt me, Mr. big-shot-profiler, you would already know," the team looked at Rossi and chuckled. "She was once arrested for underage drinking, along with 3 of her friends, and Keaton was the one who _gave _them the alcohol. Oh, and Kayla worked at a strip club inside the comfort zone." "There's our connection," JJ said, folding her arms over her chest. "Thanks, Garcia," Hotch said. "Ever so welcome!" she exclaimed before she hung up the phone. "Well now we have something. I mean, his rap sheet _points _to murder. And given how cocky he is, I'd think he'd say that they deserved what they got, but not _admit _to doing it." Emily said. "So how do we make him break?" Morgan asked. "We take away his masculinity," JJ said. The team looked at her and she smiled at Emily.

Emily and JJ walked into the interrogation room that Chris was being held in. They sat down in the chairs across the table from him and began to talk. They talked to each other, not to Chris. "So when I was at the shooting range, this guy was trying to be all impressive, right? Checking me out and getting my attention before he fired," JJ started. "Jesus. Men are so desperate." "So I went over to him and said, 'If you win, you can take me to dinner. If I win... I just get bragging rights,' and of course he agreed." "His mistake," Emily chuckled. Chris smirked and began to say, "I can wait a-" before Emily held her hand up. "Shut the fuck up! Let the lady finish her story!" She rolled her eyes and turned back to JJ, gesturing her to continue. "So of course, I got every shot through the stomach or head, and his comes up and the shots are _everywhere_! That man was in a hurry to get out of there," The women laughed, and when that died down, they turned and faced Chris, pulling out his case file. "Well it looks like you're stuck in a pile of shit," Emily said, not taking her eyes off of the case file. "Wait... It says there's more," JJ said in a hushed voice, pointing to a spot on the paper. Emily stood and peeked her head out the door, "Can we get the rest of this guy's files in here please!?" she hollered before sitting back down. After a few moments, Reid walked in, setting the box labeled with Chris's name, down on the table. "So you gonna tell us why you killed those girls?" JJ asked, leaning on the table, folding her hands in front of her. "You enjoy that smoke?" Chris asked, smirking. "Didn't think I'd remember you, huh?" JJ scoffed, "Of course you'd remember me. I mean honestly, how could you forget me?" Emily chuckled as she sorted through the case files in the box. "The girls, Hawkins." Chris scratched his head as if he was thinking then said, "Oh, you mean the girls on the news? The _whores_ that were found dead in the woods. You know, they," JJ and Emily didn't look up from the case files, but they all said in unison, "deserved what they got." Chris narrowed his brows and JJ chuckled, "Yea, we knew you were going to say that. You're just too damn predictable. Nothing special, no flare. You're just like everybody else, and it's a little boring to be honest." Chris leaned forward and looked JJ in the eye, and JJ stared back, but with an uninterested and unimpressed look in her eyes, "I am _far _from boring, sweetheart. You don't know what I'm capable of." He sat back in his chair. "Really? 'Cause I'm looking at these files and thinking 'What a loser'," Emily said,

"Breaking and entering: You probably didn't even take anything before you ran out crying. Theft: I did that shit when I was 13. Destruction of property," Emily chuckled, "You think you're some big shot because you did some graffiti? Rape: Well, that one's more extreme, but you probably had to drug her first, right?" Emily sat back down in her chair, "So, based on all of this... I'd say you're not capable of much." Chris slammed his hands down on the table and jumped at the girls a bit, trying to scare them, but the two only looked at each other and chuckled at his feeble attempt to intimidate them. "Don't underestimate me, ladies. Your pretty little asses might regret it later." JJ wiggled her fingers and cooed, "Ooo!" before she chuckled slightly. Emily continued, "You hang out with a lot of minors. That the only way you can make friends who _don't _think you're a loser? By giving them alcohol? They probably think you're a loser anyways for being a 30 year old man who doesn't have anything better to do than hang out with high schoolers and get them drunk." "You know what else is pathetic?" JJ asked, "That you are so weak that you need a partner. Then, when Keaton died, you wrote a fake letter from Keaton and gave it to Ken so that you would have a partner again. Even _worse_, your partner is 18, so he must do everything for you huh? He's a lot _younger_. You probably just stood there and watched him do it. You probably just drove the car." Chris became furious, "That little shit didn't do anything! He was the one who drove the car! I killed them! Me!" JJ and Emily began to pack up the case files. "Those stupid little whores deserved to die! I carried them into the woods by myself! I tried to get that little coward to help, tried to help him figure it out! But he was _weak_!" Chris stopped and was breathing heavily. JJ smiled, "Now, since you just confessed to killing those girls, tell us where you held them. You've already got life at this point, so why not just tell us where in the woods you were keeping them." Chris stayed silent. "Ken's not going to keep killing for you. We've already got dogs and dozens of agents out there looking. You've got nothing." Chris bit at his lip for a moment, looking from Emily to JJ, "About 100 yards in, you'll see a tree that's hanging over the trail. Take a right into the woods there and just walk. You'll find a hump of leaves and bushes, under that, there's a door."

Two hours later, the agents found the door, and saved the girl that was trapped inside. JJ and Emily sat out of the raid because JJ was a mess. Emily had taken JJ back to the hotel and sat with her on the bed. JJ played with the necklace around her neck, the one her sister had given to JJ before she committed suicide. Emily ran her fingers through JJ's hair, trying to comfort her crying friend, "Talk to me Jayje." JJ took a few deep breaths before she spoke, "I-I just... This case... I know how that boy was feeling and I just want to help him... but I can't. I can hardly help myself." Emily nodded, "Why don't you write him a letter? Tell him that he can write you any time. Then he'll have a friend. Someone who knows what he's going through." JJ looked into Emily's eyes, her own blue puppy-dog eyes shimmering from the tears, "Okay." Emily wiped the tears off of JJ's cheeks and smiled warmly. "Just do it when you're ready." JJ shook her head softly, "Why are you doing this?" Emily narrowed her brows, "Jayje?" "Emily, you're... perfect. You could have anyone you want, but you chose me. Someone who's... broken and can't open up and is just _surrounded_ by walls. Why?" Emily ran her fingers back through her own hair before she said, "Those walls you built around your broken pieces... I understand them. I have them too. I've had them long enough and become comfortable enough with them to know that they are not you. They do not define you: they are a _part _of you. You've always been there for me, you've always been honest. For a majority of my life, I've felt alone, moving around from place to place as a kid didn't help. You were open and kind and welcomed me with open arms, something no one's ever done for me before. You helped me begin to bring my walls down. I was drawn to that, intrigued by it. Then, when you told me about your sister, and _especially _when you told me about Will, I couldn't understand how someone who puts so much love out into the world, can not get the same, or more, in return. But, I did understand that you and I were the same: we both had walls. I want to do for you what you've done for me, Jennifer." JJ's breathing became short, and tears began to roll down her face again. Emily cupped JJ's cheek in her hand and frowned, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset." JJ shook her head and sat up onto her knees, throwing her arms around Emily's shoulders, quickly locking lips with surprised Emily.

Emily wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist and pulled her into her lap, hugging her close. JJ slowly began to push more and more into Emily's lips, forcing her to lay down underneath her. Emily broke the kiss as tears dripped onto her face. She raised her hands up to JJ's face and wiped the tears from her cheeks. She brushed her fingers down to JJ's mouth and ran them over her bottom lip lightly. JJ parted her lips and slid them around Emily's pointer finger, biting down softly. Emily swallowed hard and her breathing became heavy. She lifted her face up to JJ's and pulled back her finger before kissing her again. JJ found her center of balance as she unbuttoned Emily's shirt. Emily spoke between individual kisses, "Are you... sure... you... want to?" JJ moaned into Emily, then slipped her tongue into Emily's mouth. JJ lightly brushed her hands over Emily's stomach. Her icy fingers and her soft touch raised the small hairs on Emily's torso. As JJ glided her hands over Emily, she pulled her shirt open, letting it fall off of Emily's torso. Emily entangled her fingers in JJ's hair as she moved from Emily's lips to her neck, leaving a trail of kisses and bites on her skin. JJ squeezed Emily's breasts in her hands while she sucked on the flesh of Emily's collar bone. She bit her lip and moaned as JJ moved down her body, resting just above the top of her pants. JJ licked along the top of Emily's pants, "Holy hell..." Emily moaned between clenched teeth. JJ pulled back the top of the pants and kissed as far down as she could. Emily whimpered, and when JJ stopped to giggle, she sat up and looked down at her. JJ looked up at her and ran her hand back through her hair. She pulled her lower lip into her mouth and sucked on it for a moment before she pushed it back out, wiping her mouth.

Emily quickly sat up and grabbed JJ's face, pulling her up into another kiss. Emily wrapped her good arm around JJ's waist and quickly flipped them both over so that JJ was underneath. Emily broke the kiss and breathed hotly into JJ's ear, "Your turn," before she began to kiss JJ's neck. She slipped her hands under JJ's shirt while she made hickies on her neck, sliding them lightly across her stomach, then under her bra, groping her cleavage roughly in her hands. "E-Emily..." JJ whined her name as she pushed her body into Emily. In one swift move, Emily slipped JJ's shirt over her head and off of her body, tossing it onto the floor. She moved one of her hands back to JJ's breasts, fondling it again, but with the other hand, she unbuttoned JJ's pants and slid the zipper down. Emily's hand slid down into JJ's pants, pushing her fingers against the soft fabric of her red panties. She made her touching gentle and brief, wanting to tease JJ, and pleased that it was obviously working. JJ whimpered and gripped the bed sheets tightly in her hands, arching her back and grinding her hips into Emily's hand. Emily slipped her fingers under JJ's panties, running her finger lightly over her folds, but never entering. "E-Emily do it! P-Please," JJ gasped. Emily put her mouth next to Jennifer's ear, brushing it lightly with her lips as she whispered, "If I do, you need to be quiet, ok? We don't want to wake the others." JJ nodded her head, but Emily was unconvinced. Emily kissed JJ deeply, wrestling her tongue for a few seconds before she slid her finger inside JJ. JJ tried to break the kiss to gasp, but Emily quickly reconnected their mouths, sliding her tongue inside JJ's once again.

Emily was now dominating JJ in every possible way: kissing her, squeezing her breasts and penetrating her body, all at once. JJ put her hands onto Emily's breasts, gripping them tightly instead of the bedsheets. "More," JJ managed to whisper during the kiss. Emily quickly slid a second finger inside JJ. Emily leaned her body on top of the arm she was using to finger JJ, causing her hand to move in sync with her hips. She dug her fingers into JJ deeper and harder, causing the blonde to tighten around her. When she slipped a third finger inside and began to grind faster, was when JJ began to climax. JJ moaned into Emily's mouth as her body began to tense. JJ was desperate for the moment, so she began to grind her own hips against Emily's hand. Emily recognized the final cry, so she pushed her fingers in deep and stayed inside JJ, causing JJ to finally release.

* * *

**There it is ladies and gentlemen! As I have said in previous chapters, I have never done anything relationship related! Never kissed someone, never dated, DEFINITELY never had sex. Never watched porn or anything either, so I just drew from other fanfics: got an idea of how things go, then wrote my own! I really hope you enjoyed it. This was difficult for me to write, so I'd love to know what you thought! Good or bad, I love hearing from you guys, so leave a review or PM me! I always try and respond, so if you have any questions or anything you'd like to see, let me know and I'll get back to you! Thanks guys!**


	10. Sweats

**Sorry it's been a while! March has sucked for me so far. It consists of psych evaluations, nail polish remover pouring onto my computer, and ending a friendship that meant a lot to me. This story seems to be the only thing I have anymore, so I will try not to disappoint. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Enjoy :)**

* * *

Emily and JJ both startled awake when they heard the loud knock on their door. It was Morgan, "Wake up, ladies! Wheels up in ten!" they heard his footsteps walking down the hallway, back to his own room. Emily groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Ten minutes? Is that a joke? They should know by now that women take longer to get ready," Emily chuckled as JJ flopped back down onto the bed. Emily looked back at JJ and brushed some hair out of her face, "You don't need anything to look beautiful," Emily said, hushed. An almost-shocked look developed on JJ's face as she looked up at Emily. "E-Emily..." Emily smiled and squeezed JJ's hand, "Come on. Let's get dressed." Emily scooted herself off of the bed and made her way to the bathroom. JJ laid in bed and watched Emily weave in and out of the rooms, grabbing her stuff and putting it away in her bag. Emily stopped and looked at JJ, "Is everything ok?" JJ got out of bed and walked over to Emily, standing right in front of her. She looked up into Emily's eyes, "Yes I just..." JJ broke eye contact as she gathered her thoughts. Emily tilted her head slightly before she moved her hand slowly to JJ's face. She softly ran her fingers on JJ's smooth cheek before she slipped her hand under JJ's chin, tilting her head upward, "What is it, Jennifer?" "No one's ever treated me like you do. I just don't understand why you're so-" Emily cut JJ off, laying a small kiss on her lips. She waited for JJ to return the kiss before she pulled away. Emily smiled and cupped JJ's face in her hands, and JJ bit her lower lip. "You have to start realizing how amazing you are, Jayje. I wish you could see in yourself all that I see in you." Emily kissed JJ's forehead, JJ closing her eyes as she leaned herself into it. "We've only got about seven minutes so we need to hurry and finish packing ok?" JJ nodded and the two of them quickly danced around the room, picking up their stuff. Emily pulled pants, a purple long-sleeve shirt and a blazer from her bag, quickly changing. JJ groaned, "I really don't want to wear a suit," she whined. Emily chuckled and grabbed her suitcase. "I'll be waiting for you in the hall ok?" JJ turned and smiled at Emily, "I'll be out in a minute." Emily smiled back and slung her go-bag over her shoulder, quietly exiting the room.

Emily leaned against the wall a few feet away from the room door. She heard footsteps coming down the hall, and she smiled as she saw a friend approaching. "Hey there, pretty lady!" Morgan smiled widely. "Hey, Derek." Morgan leaned against the wall next to Emily, "Where's little Miss Pennsylvania Petite?" Emily chuckled and shook her head, "_Jennifer _is getting changed. She'll be out in a minute." "So how are things going between you two?" Emily's thoughts wandered and a small smile crossed her face, "She's amazing, Derek." Derek looked down and gave a soft smile, "I'm happy for you two. You deserve each other." Emily looked up at her friend and said, "Thank you."

The door of the hotel room opened and JJ stepped out, carrying her go-bag by the straps. While everyone else was wearing suits, JJ wore thick grey sweats and a dark blue tank top. Emily swallowed hard when she looked over JJ, noticing the little details about her outfit: how her tank top rode up so it was just under her belly button, her defined hip bones clearly visible, and how her purple laced panties settled just above the top of her sweats in the front. Emily opened her mouth as if to say something, but she hesitantly closed it again, at a loss for words. Morgan looked JJ over and smiled, "Damn girl!" He put his hand in the air, and JJ gave him the high-five he was looking for. JJ turned her attention back to Emily, "Too much?" JJ asked. "N-No. Not at all," Emily struggled to take her eyes off of JJ. JJ giggled when she noticed Emily becoming slightly red. Emily crossed her arms over her chest and looked away, "This is going to be a tough plane ride," she mumbled, biting her lip. "Uh oh. Here comes the big man," Morgan said as he saw Hotch coming out of his room. The three of them became eerily silent as Hotch made his way down the hall. He stopped next to the trio and looked JJ up and down. After a moment of silence he said, "Let's go," and continued walking. Emily and Morgan looked at JJ, eyes wide with shock. JJ smiled and shrugged walking between the two of them and continuing down the hall. "She's... something," Morgan said, raising his eyebrows. "She's _mine_," Emily smiled happily before running down the hallway after JJ.

The team all took their seats on the plane, Morgan tuning out with his music, Rossi and Hotch taking a nap, Reid nose-deep into a thick novel, and Emily and JJ texting each other. **You can't do that to me. **Emily pressed send and waited for JJ to respond. **Do what?**

**Dress like that. You don't know what that does to me :P**

**Well why don't you show me when we get home? ;) ;) ;)**

Emily's face flushed a deep red. Emily felt so confused with JJ. She'd always been dominate in past relationships, and she wanted to be dominate with JJ, but JJ seemed to be taking control, which was surprising to Emily. She thought that, if anything, JJ would be quiet and reserved and submissive. Emily thought about what JJ had said before, about having walls that will be near impossible to break down. Maybe that's what this was: her walls.

**May I ask you something?**

**Sure :)**

**You promise you won't be mad?**

**As long as you don't ask for my opinion on our break-up ;)**

**This is weird to ask, and please don't feel like you have to answer. You don't strike me as the dominant type. Yet, during our relationship, that's what you've been fighting for. Have I just... misread you or is there something else?**

This time, Jennifer was the one to blush. JJ gnawed at her cheek as she pondered what to say.

**Like I said, please don't feel pressured to answer. I just want to understand you, J.**

JJ peeked up from her phone screen, peering at Emily from behind her hair. She smiled at Emily and held up a finger; _Give me just a minute. _JJ sat and stared at her phone screen for a while, while she thought about her answer. As she fell deeper and deeper into her thoughts, she began to realize that there were so many reasons, and that this would be a long text. JJ began to type quickly on her phone, not stopping because her thoughts moved straight from her mind to her thumbs. Emily began to tense up as she realized what a lengthy message this was, not nervous about having to read it, but being able to read it and understand.

**I hope you are ok with hearing about mine and Will's relationship, because that's where a lot of this comes from: You know that when I was ten, my sister took her own life. You also know that for a majority of my life, I blamed myself for not being good enough for her. After my sister died, I started to build up these walls because I didn't want to hurt any more people. When people got too close, I pushed them away, not because I wanted to, but because I felt I had to. Pushing people away became habit, one that I still struggle with. Meeting you and Penelope and the rest of the team helped me, but not by much. I see so much hurt and tragedy every day, I just couldn't take being the cause of any more. When I was in relationships, they were terrible. I could never open up and commit, and I was very dominate over the other person because they did whatever I wanted so they would get my attention. Then, when Will came, it was different. He had walls too. This time, he was dominate, and he wouldn't take no for an answer. When I didn't want to do something, he forced me to. It was a struggle to get to work every day. Every time I left on a trip, he thought I was leaving because I was having an affair. I was living under a microscope. Even after joining the team, my walls built back up again. I didn't argue anymore, didn't fight. And now that Will is gone, I am just afraid to get hurt again. I know you won't hurt me, Emily, and I'm trying to get over this, I swear, but it's hard for me.**

JJ hit send and sighed. She heard Emily's phone buzz and watched as her eyes scanned from side to side on he screen. She felt a flutter of relief when Emily nodded her head as she neared the end of the text. Then, her heart filled with warmth when she saw the small caring smile that was on Emily's face as she typed.

**You're right JJ, I am not going to hurt you, but I understand that 20 years worth of walls will not be easy to overcome. I really appreciate that you're trying, sand I know it is a hard thing to do, but just know that I will be there every step of the way to support you. And if there is something you're struggling with, I'm here to help. I just want to make you feel safe.**

JJ lifted her arm and wiped the tears from her face. As she caught a glimpse of the sympathetic smile of Emily's face, she laughed. JJ had never felt more at home with anyone in a long time. JJ felt safe and warm and _loved _unconditionally by Emily. She knew that she wanted to feel this way for the rest of her life, and she felt that was possible with Emily. JJ stood from her seat, "Want some coffee?" Emily smiled, "Please." JJ returned the smile and made her way back to the coffee pot in the back of the jet. Emily's phone buzzed in her hand. She unlocked the phone and read the text: **Hello, Lauren. Thought you could fool me? Think again.** Emily's eyes widened in shock as she saw that the sender was a blocked number. When JJ came back, she could immediately tell that somethign was wrong. "Em?" She asked, sitting down and placing the second cup in front of Emily. Emily swallowed hard before she turned to JJ. Her face was pale and her eyes were wide with fear. JJ set her own cup down, nervous. "Emily, what is it?" Emily took a deep breath, her breath staggered, "I need to tell you something." JJ nodded. "I need to tell you about Ian Doyle."

* * *

**:O bu bu baaaaaaaaah! I even startled myself when I typed his name! Hopefully, this will bring a lot more exciting things to the table for Emily and JJ, their relationship will deepen, and they will have to get through a very difficult situation together. So excited! I hope you liked it: please leave a comment below if you liked it, didn't like it, want to see something else, etc.**


	11. Doyle

**Hi everyone! So it's been what seems like AGES since I last updated. I will spare you the details :P Anyway, I hope you like the update and are ready for more to come! Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Who?" JJ asked. Emily nervously tucked her hair behind her ear and quickly took a glance around the plane to see who might overhear them. "We shouldn't talk about this here. We need to talk face-to-face also. He already has my phone number, he's probably monitoring it." Emily sighed stressfully and put her head down, running her hand back through her hair as she thought quietly to herself. JJ just watched Emily as she moved around, now restless and uncomfortable. JJ didn't know what to do. They were stuck on the plane for another hour and Emily was freaking out about... _something, _but JJ didn't know _what. _"Can you just tell me... _Why _this person is... following you or tracking you or..." Emily laughed nervously, "That's the problem is I don't even know..." Emily trailed of as she looked out the window. "JJ you have to promise me something, ok?" JJ narrowed her brows, "Maybe..." Emily looked JJ dead in the eyes. JJ's heart sank as she saw fear and sadness behind Emily's dark brown eyes. "Emily?" JJ quickly began to get nervous. "If... _somehow_ the team figures out about Doyle, you can _not _tell them anything that I share with you. He is a very dangerous man, JJ, and you can not go looking for him." Emily quickly grabbed JJ's hand as her eyes became wide with fear and confusion, "What does he want from you?" JJ whispered. Emily looked into JJ's eyes as she pondered what to say. "If I told you, you wouldn't let me fix this." Emily took a deep breath and tried her hardest to look composed and fearless, but thinking about Doyle and what might happen, it was difficult to keep a poker face. JJ squeezed Emily's hand tightly, "Emily if you... If you need help? Emily you are on a team with some of the best profilers in the world you can't expect them to just-" Emily interrupted JJ's nervous whispers with a small kiss. JJ sank into her touch just before Emily pulled away. "I know that JJ, but I don't have a choice." Emily cupped JJ's cheek in her hand and gave the blonde a soft smile. "I'm scared too. I won't keep any secrets from you about this. I will tell you everything, it just has to be the right time." Emily's smile faded when JJ didn't look at her. "You have to trust me," she whispered. JJ looked into Emily's eyes for a moment before she nodded. Emily smiled again and reached into her pockets, fetching her phone and earbuds. She tuned out the world as she looked at the window, and while Emily was worried about Doyle, JJ worried about Emily. JJ sa and looked at her for a few moments before she copied Emily and turned on her own music.

Emily sighed deeply as she dropped her go-bag on JJ's table, plopping herself down onto the couch. JJ had been curious ever since Emily had gotten that text, and they were finally alone so Emily could explain. JJ handed Emily her own glass of red wine as she sat down, taking a sip from her cup then setting it on the table. "Okay, Emily. I'm ready to hear about Ian Doyle," JJ said. Emily looked at JJ and could see the seriousness in her face: eyebrows narrowed, hard stare and her lips were pursed just slightly. Emily sat up straight and faced JJ. "A long time ago, I met a man named Ian Doyle. Doyle was a fire-arms distributer, and when i say fire-arms, I mean big weapons to bad men. I was part of an undercover group that was a part of Interpol. I was supposed to gain his trust and get access to his distributing information. But, I was a lonely girl and," Emily dropped her head and smiled to herself, "He was charming and I almost fell for him." JJ tensed up a bit. "Back then I went by the name Lauren Reynolds. An alias of course, but he didn't know that. Anyways, one day some men from Interpol came and got me out, spreading word that I died in a car accident. I left Interpol and came to D.C. to work for the BAU. I don't know how, but apparently he has figured out that I am alive and when we were together, I was only working undercover." Emily looked up at JJ, "JJ, you have to undersand: this guy is the _definition _of narcissist. He has power and he will use all of it just to get to me." JJ tried to hold back her tears, but one glided down her face, "A-And-" JJ cleared her throat and regained her composure, "What will he do to you?" Emily swallowed hard, "What Doyle wants... is revenge. He won't let anyone else hurt me. He _has _to kill me himself if he wants-"

"Kill you!? Emily no! I would rather give you a new name and send you away than feed you to some _monster _who wants to kill you!" JJ could no longer stop herself from crying. She cried but never took her eyes off of Emily unless it was to wipe the tears from her face. "JJ, every time we're on a case I'm risking my life. As are you!" JJ became angry, "Yeah but none of our unsubs are _targeting_ you Emily! And none of our personal cases are a secret from our team!" Emily grabbed JJ's shoulders tightly and shook her, "If I don't go to him he'll come after you!" Emily loosened her grip and dropped her head, and now she was the one crying. "I can't lose you and know it was my fault," Emily muttered. "Emily you can't just... expect me to know that you're going after Doyle and not do anything to try and protect you. I can't lose _you _and know it was my fault." Emily looked into JJ's eyes and shook her head, "No JJ, that would not be your fault. This whole situation is my doing." JJ dropped her head and rubbed her eyes angrily. "What if it was Henry?" JJ raised her head. "What if Doyle was coming after you and you knew he would go after Henry to get to you. What would you do?" JJ shook her head and tried to reject, but Emily started speaking again, "You would do _anything _you could to protect him. You would push him away, even send him somewhere where no one could find him. Right?" JJ looked around as if the answers she needed were hidden in the room, "Well, yes, but-" Emily cupped JJ's face in her hands, looking deep into her eyes, "And I need to do the same for you." JJ sighed in defeat as she nuzzled her face into Emily's palm. JJ lifted her hand and grabbed Emily's from her cheek, moving it to her lips where she kissed it before slowly entwining their fingers. "Okay. I won't try and protect you, and I won't tell anyone else but you have to tell me what's going on. Before you make any moves, whenever you hear something... _anything._ I don't want to wake up one day and find out you're missing. If you are gone for even 12 hours and I haven't heard from you, I am going to talk to Hotch. I won't tell Morgan, I won't tell Pen, I won't tell anyone except Hotch. Do you understand me, Emily." Emily chuckled, "You're turning into a crazy, over-attached girlfriend." Emily's smile quickly faded when JJ tilted her head, obviously angry. Emily nodded, "I understand." JJ softly ran her fingers over Emily's lips, "Please don't get hurt..." JJ looked from Emily's mouth to her eyes. Emily crawled forward and leaned into JJ, kissing her softly. Emily wrapped her arms behind Emily's neck and pulled her closer, deeper into the kiss. Emily crawled forward and pushed JJ down gently, kneeling over her. Emily broke the kiss and smiled down at JJ, "I have to go." JJ frowned, "Why?" "I left a man at home alone and he needs someone to get him his dinner," Emily said in a monotone voice. JJ tilted her head, "...What?" Emily chuckled, "Sergio. He needs to be fed." JJ sighed and giggled herself. Emily softly brushed the hair off of JJ's face, tucking it behind her ear, "Thank you." JJ nuzzled her nose against Emily's and whispered, "For what?" Emily traced her fingers along JJ's jaw line, "For understanding. For trusting me." JJ smiled warmly up at Emily before she kissed her girlfriend, "Go home. Sergio needs you." Emily chuckled, "He doesn't need _me, _he needs _food._ Men," Emily said playfully as she rolled her eyes. JJ sat up and pushed Emily up with her. Emily crawled off of JJ before she stood up and straightened her shirt. JJ stood up and followed Emily to the door, giving her a small kiss goodbye. JJ stood at the door and watched Emily walk to her car, blowing her a kiss goodbye before Emily drove away.

"Thank you," Emily smiled briefly at the woman behind the counter as she grabbed the two coffees. Emily sat down at a table on the patio, sipping her coffee to warm her up. She bounced her leg nervously and continuously checked her phone as she waited for her date to join her. Emily's mind raced about JJ and what she was going to do. The last thing she wanted was to push JJ away just as she was really opening up. She would never earn that trust back. But there were more important things at hand than the possibility of losing JJ's trust: She could lose JJ. She could lose Derek, Penelope, Dave, and Aaron. Henry could be hurt, Jack could be hurt. Everyone she loved was at risk of being collateral damage. She had no other choice but to-

Emily's thoughts were interrupted when she felt a cold hand lay on her shoulder, then brush her cheek as her date moved around to look at her face. "Hello, Lauren. Oh wait, it's Emily now." He pulled out the chair across the table from Emily. "Emily Prentiss," he said as he sat down. The first thing Emily noticed was how tired he looked. His eyes hung low, his facial hair hadn't been shaved in a long time, a beard of hair longer than bristles was growing on his face. His hair was grey and the wrinkles on his face seemed eerily defined. "Hello, Ian," she mumbled, as she passed the second coffee across the table and rested it in front of him. "I've been waiting her for two hours. You should know better than to keep a girl waiting." Doyle smirked and it sent chills down Emily's spine, raising the hairs on the back of her neck. "You kept me waiting for eight years. I think that's hardly fair." Emily chuckled, "And it looks like the stress of finding me took a toll." Emily sighed and finished, "What do you want, Doyle?" Doyle stared hard at Emily, even when he took a sip of his coffee. "Better coffee," Doyle said as he raised the cup, gesturing to the bad brew he held in his hand. "But from you? I want revenge. I want to destroy you. I want to make you suffer and pay for what you did to me." Emily flicked her head to the side to clear the bangs from her face. Sitting up straight she said, "I have changed drastically over the last eight years. I am not the woman you knew anymore. I am stronger, I am wiser, and I will take down you, or anyone you send after me." Doyle fiddled with the scarf around his neck, "Oh well hopefully that's the case with David Rossi. He's an older man, physical defense isn't exactly his strong suit. And what about Dr. SPencer Reid? He may be the boy genius of the BAU, but he sure isn't a genius when it comes to guns. Plus, he's a scrawny man, so I could snap him like a twig." Emily began to tense up as she realized that Doyle had eyes on the rest of her team. "Aaron Hotchner may be a bit of a struggle. I mean, he took down Foyet single-handedly. That's impressive, but I'm sure if we took out his little man Jack, he would be destroyed. Penelope Garcia sits at her computer all day, sneak up behind her when she wrapped up in a case and that'd be the end of that. And then of course... Miss Jennifer Jareau." Emily swallowed hard. "Yes, I know about you and Jennifer. I also know about Jennifer and Will. He could be a nice pawn in the game. I would have some good fun playing with that one. She's so beautiful and fragile-" "Jennifer is a lot tougher than you may think." Doyle chuckled, "Maybe, but isn't it Henry who keeps her going? She fights to keep that little one safe. You know, Henry looks a lot like Declan." Emily became furious and could no longer hold her tongue, "You come near Jennifer and her family or the rest of my team, and I will end you." Doyle tilted his head, amused. "Will you? Well, I look forward to that day. But for now," Doyle stood and adjusted his coat, "I have other business to attend to." Emily stood, "And when will I see you again?" Doyle stuck out his hand, "I will make _sure _to keep in touch." Emily looked at his hand for a moment before she took it in her own and shook. "But remember this: You do not find me, I find you. If I find out you are looking for you, someone will die. If you try and run away from me again... they _all _will die." Emily smiled momentarily, "Trust me... I won't run and I won't hide. But if you hurt one of them even if I'm not making a move, then I _will _come after you, I will _not _be caught and I _will_ kill you." Doyle and EMily stared into each others eyes for what seemed like ages, before Doyle raised Emily's hand to his lips and kissed it, then letting it go as he shoved his hand into his coat pocket, "Have a nice evening, Emily." Emily watched Doyle as he walked away from her, until she could no longer see him in the darkness.

* * *

**Alright, that's the chapter! If you guys have any suggestions for my writing, for edits, or things you'd like to see in future chapters, let me know in the reviews or send me a private message and I will read all of them! Tell me what you liked, didn't like - I want to know what you guys are thinking! Thanks for reading!**


	12. Code

Days, weeks, and several cases passed, and Emily's anxiety only grew worse with time. Emily couldn't focus, she was double checking every small space before she moved, and worst of all, she hadn't touched JJ since she and Doyle sat down and had coffee. At work, Emily barely spoke to anyone and she kept her opinions to herself. She didn't go out with the team to get dinner or drinks, and that worried everyone, even Hotch. JJ tried talking to Emily, but she would just deny that anything was wrong and change the topic of their conversation. JJ was desperate to help, but she had known Emily for a long time, and she knew that when Emily was uncomfortable, she closed up.

JJ watched Emily through the window of her office, her mind racing with reasons why Emily would be acting the way she was. She watched as Morgan approached Emily from behind and tapped her on the shoulder, causing Emily to jump. Morgan just laughed, but Emily threw her pen down in anger and slammed her file closed. She pushed her chair out violently and walked out of the bullpen, without saying anything to Derek. He instinctively knew that JJ would be watching, so her turned and looked through her window, wearing a face of real concern. JJ nodded and quickly excused herself from her office, following Emily out of the bullpen.

"Emily! Emily stop!" JJ shouted, speeding up to a jog to catch up with Emily before she got to the elevator. "Em!" JJ reached out and grabbed Emily's arm, stopping her. "Emily, baby what's wrong?" Emily turned around and gave an obviously fake chuckle, "You're gonna call me 'baby' at work?" she nervously avoided eye contact, looking around the room to make sure no one could hear them. "If you're _upset_, I'm not going to act like I don't love you. No matter where we are, no matter who we are with." The sarcasm faded from Emily's face, and seriousness took it's place. "Now, tell me what's wrong, Emily." Emily flicked her bangs out of her face when tears began to form in her eyes, "Um well... I think this Doyle thing just has me-" JJ tilted her head to the side, and Emily knew JJ wanted the truth. "I'm scared, Jayje." Emily whimpered. "What if he finds me? What if he goes after _you_? He said he would kill the team if I told anyone, and what am I doing right now? I am putting your _lives _in danger right now, JJ. The one thing I want to tell you everything I'm feeling, but I _can't_." JJ raised her hand to Emily's face and wiped the tears from her face. Emily grabbed JJ's wrist, "Don't..." Emily whispered sadly. "I don't care who sees." JJ wiped Emily's other cheek with her other hand. "God I want to help you so bad, but I _understand, _Emily. Do you want to have a... _code _or something? I don't know what I can do for you?" Emily laughed and wiped her own eyes, "You sound like a FBI agent from a movie or something. Code..." Emily shook her head with a laugh. JJ smiled because it was the first time she had heard Emily laugh in a while. "I'm serious though, Em. If you need a hug or a kiss or you want me to listen to you or distract you..." JJ shrugged, "I just really want to help." Emily flicked her bangs out of her face and tucked her hands into her pockets. JJ touched Emily's arms with the tips of her fingers, "Come with me." JJ walked off and Emily followed close behind her, both of them heading to the women's bathroom.

Emily locked the door behind her when she followed JJ in. "We talk about our problems way too often in bathrooms," Emily chuckled softly. "Ok when you look at me and say... 'coffee', that means you need a hug. When you mention... Spock, you need a kiss." Emily laughed. "And when you say 'counterclockwise,' you want some time to yourself. Does that work?" Emily looked down into JJ's eyes, "Yes. It's brilliant. Thank you, Jayje." JJ smiled back up at Emily and nodded. "But for now... Spock Spock Spock Spock Spock!" JJ laughed, "I think that was... 5 Spock's I heard? So..." JJ pushed herself onto her tiptoes and leaned in closer to Emily. She placed a soft kiss on Emily's lips, holding her place for a moment before pulling an inch away and smiling, her eyes still closed, "One." Emily sucked her lower lip into her mouth and sucked on the tase on JJ that lingered. "Breathe, Em." Emily released her lip and exhaled. JJ kissed Emily's jaw, releasing her skin with a small sucking noise, "Two." JJ then laid 2 small kisses down Emily's neck, whispering, "Three. Four." Emily shivered, "Y-You forgot five." JJ giggled, "Oh yeah." JJ kneeled down in front of Emily, lifting the bottom of her shirt to show the top of her pants. JJ licked her lips before she dragged her tongue over Emily's skin. Emily gasped, "J-Jayje!" JJ stopped and kissed her stomach, "Five," she whispered.

* * *

**Hi everyone! So I disappeared for a really long time and I'm really sorry! I know this is a short chapter but I just wanted to give you guys a little update and let you know that I am going to start writing again! Now that it's summer vaca, I will have more time to write :D**


End file.
